


Unity and Order

by SkitterStories



Series: Series of Star Wars Fictions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1700s, 18th century AU, Assassin Rey, Assassin's Creed based, F/M, French Revolution, Huntress Rey, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Senator Ben Solo, Sex, Sith causes French Revolution., Sith vs Jedi, Surprise Sex, This sucks but please bear with me, Trouble in the City of Love, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkitterStories/pseuds/SkitterStories
Summary: A crumbling Republic in Paris, as the First Order attempting to reign France all over resulting the Revolution bringing bloodshed and terror over the city. An orphaned woman and a noble man fights to avenge everything they have lost. one desired for redemption of being a Jedi and the other desired for revenge over the murder of his father. (Reylo 18th Century Paris AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.
> 
> Few notes before going into the story:
> 
> #1: Rey is a Kenobi.
> 
> #2: This sets in the French Revolution period, heavily inspired by a somewhat love story game "Assassin's Creed Unity".
> 
> All characters belongs to Disney and George Lucas.

Coruscant, France 1776

Walking amidst of the crowd, the party of the King of France were held for every people, from nobles around Europe. Servers walking everywhere, serving every dish to their guests time and time again. France was the symbolization of the beauty and glorious as years graciously ponders the future.

The sun glinting at the Palace gates of King, wandering every eyes on the majestic designs and architecture of the Parisian buildings. Red carpet elongated along the way, guiding them to the entrance of the King's palace, right in the middle of the walkway.

Chatters and laughter were audible as people around the continent shared their own view of Philosophy and economics, and as well as French people debating few of every doctrines in religion and in country. All in all, the King's party was in full swing, matching the business of the bustling guests, even the King himself cannot adjust his time altogether.

A man, in his fifties. Entered the gate, with a reasonable invitation given to the guards of the Palace gates, letting them to enter with the crowd waiting in line, pondering for their name to be called to enter the party. Opening his grasps and his palm, a small hand accepted it. A young girl, 8 at least, holding tight from the old man as she watches every guests and servants bustling around the place every now and then.

The older man, smiled at her granddaughters interest in the place and events around her. He brought him here for a reason and one reason only. Slowly, he patted the girl's head, touching the three bun braid on the back of her head that were braided neatly. They held together hand in hand stepping on the red carpet leading to the Palace entrances.

The girl smiled, leaning her head across the older man's waist, laughing childishly as she played with her hands entangled with his, swinging them higher and lower. He gripped her tighter, upon stepping on the steps to the King's palace, leaving those guests and diplomats on their own business and sake.

The inner parts of the Palace was far more beautiful than the outside. The girl skidded along the floor, still her hand is on her grandfather's grasps guiding her in her every step, leading her to the hallway. There were no people around and quiet but people's chatter were still audible. Leading her granddaughter forward, he gestured her to sit on the chair.

The girl looked around in her enthusiasm and excitement, as well as that certain servant, passing through with refreshments on his hands. But turned around after hearing her grandfather calls her name. "Rey."

She smiled beamingly, skipping towards her grandfather as further her feet can carry her. "What is it Grandfather?"

The old man smiled in return, watching her young granddaughter skip her way to the chair was pointing to. The girl was few inches taller than the chair but had difficulty in reaching it. He reached and grabbed her by the shoulder, literally lifting her up, in her place for the cushioned chair. "You may sit here Rey, wait for my return, okay?"

The girl looked at her worriedly but her smile never ceased from her face. "Can I go with you, grandfather? I am scared here."

Her grandfather smirked widely, kneeling down to her height. Staring widely at his granddaughter's worrisome face and as well as her insecurities, he placed his hand on her head, patting it softly. "Courage my girl. Just wait here."

Reaching out his pocket, he pulled out his pocket watch, placing it on her small palms, gripping them softly. Opening it, they saw the time slowly ticking and ticking, before fully releasing it and leaving it to his granddaughter's care completely and with trust of the precious artefact.

"Don't worry girl, I will return when this hand, reaches the top." He pointed out the longer hand of the clock, signifying the minutes were slowly moving to their meetup time here. The young girl nodded, but her worry expression still glues her face. She sighs and contemplating to whine like every child does.

"But that's forever." She complained impatiently, realizing her grandfather is out for a bit of a long time. "Why can't I come with you?"

Her grandfather smiled, standing up to his feet but his eyes are still on her level, watching her with interest and intently. "It is important Rey, but don't worry I won't be that long." He reaches his pointer finger then caresses her jawline using it. "When I am done here, I will take you to the fireworks."

He smirked, making the girl to sigh in relief and to relax from her expressions. She watched him turned his heels and stepped away from her towards a room few meters away from where she was seating.

A certain sigh escaped the older man's lips, turning his head to her granddaughter's direction, giving her a stern look in her eyes. "And, Rey. Don't try to wander off and no exploring, mhmm?"

"Yes, grandfather." She replied with a smile across her face, watching him walking in slow steps away from where she was. Disappearing out her sight, the little girl's eyes scattered all around the every inch details of the Palace, from the walls to the curtains.

She stared back at her grandfather's pocket watch touching the skin of her palm, like a forbidden fruit. Watching the smaller hand ticks its way in every second and it turns to minutes. She turned her head from left to right, realizing few people coming in the same hallway as she was and began listening intently on every words or debates these people argues within her ears.

Sighing in boredom, she moved to the front of the chair, feeling the softness of the cushion of the recliner of the chair as she watched the weird painting of a woman in a dress with a fan on her hands. Little Rey couldn't help but to smile from the sight of the picture.

"She looks weird, for a pretty lady." She spoke to herself and what's on the little girls mind.

Soft giggling captures her from her thoughts and attention, as she turns around speculating on the corner. She catches a boy, somewhat near or a year older than her, hiding behind the pillar spying and watching her. Sensing that Rey caught him, he moved himself from the pillar, before calling out. "Aren't you going to stay for that old prune?"

"What?" She asked, but the boy jogged away with laughter moving out of her sight. Rey's eyes raised in confusion, leaping from her seat and flex her legs. The boy peeked at her, only with his head giving her a smile. Smiling back, she began jogging towards the smiling boy into another corridor of the palace.

The room she entered was more dazzling than the hallway she was staying few minutes ago, with a beautiful set of harpsicord on the center, and a beaming man playing it, perfecting every notes masterfully. She took her time to look for that specific smiling boy amidst of the chattering people around her.

She senses already, that he disappeared rather more quickly than she ever thought he could be. Turning her head all around at every corner of the room and corridor. Sighing, she took a step forward and accidentally colliding with a servant with a plate of food in his hands, falling over completely.

"My suckling pig." The servant cried out as few parts of the delicious roasted pig flew to the ground and as well as some flowing vegetables. He gave her a dirty look, before a small hand grabbed her arm and completely driving her away from the man's stare.

Rey smiled again, as the boy again appeared to her. She could see properly his facial characteristics and appearances. He had a dark, raven hair, mostly covering his ears in process. The boy looked at her with interest before grabbing Rey's hand and began to run away. "Follow me, quickly."

Little Rey smiled back and nodded, as she gathered her hills and prepared herself to sprint with the help of her hands, lifting her skirt up to run properly. The boy was on the exit, leading to the King's gardens watching her to catch up with him.

"Too slow for a girl." He joked and laughed kindly. Rey didn't take it as an insult, but light punching the boy's shoulder before the two walked slowly in the guard infested garden, every inch was with color green and leaves encircling the King's table with fruits on it.

The boy led her near the King's table in the middle of the beautiful and jaw dropping plantation that surrounds it. He pointed at the golden plate in the middle of the table. The plate contains few dozens of apples sitting in it. "Bet you can't steal one, girl."

Taking up the challenge, the girl quickly swiped her hand in the plate and grabbing the apple immediately, impressing the dark haired boy who was watching her with excitement and enthusiasm. But not quick enough as the guard spotted her immediately. "Stop, put the back!"

"Uhhhh, I thought they are for everybody?" Rey spoke nervously trying to reason out to the guard. The guard shook his head as he walked towards him. The dark haired boy pulled her to run and hide, which they did as they captured the guards attention of running.

The two went around in circles, trying their best to confuse the man guard, and the guard is very consistent on scolding the two trouble makers before the King punishes him. The boy looked around for any hiding spot to hide and escape the pursuing guard on their heels. "There, the booth. Come on, hurry before he sees us."

Little Rey spoke no words but nodded as he drag her small hands and literally sprinted to the booth, and as well as ignoring the fact that she almost trips herself from her very long dress. The dark haired boy opened the cloth entrance of the both, letting the girl to enter first, before himself, hiding successfully before the guard actually finds them in sight.

"What?" They heard the guard clearly looking surprise by the disappearance of those two out of his sight and his reach. "Where did those two rascals go?" He muttered looking every square inch of the bushes.

Seeing the opportunity, as the guard's focus is on the plantation in front of him and never even paid attention to the booth, the boy slowly grabbed her hands, walking slowly before grabbing any attention from the distracted guard.

Tired and with catching breaths from the encounter, the two laughed silently upon reaching the entrance from where they've been before. The boy laughed goofily watching the apple in the girl's palms. "Don't you see their faces when we stole those apples?"

Rey laughed in return, showing her teeth in a toothy grin. "I'm Rey."

"Ben." The boy replied, returning her with a smile.

"I am here with my father, I don't know what for."

"So am I." Ben replied, taking the apple from Rey's hand, without any hesitation from Rey. "They have any important business with the king."

Unknown to Ben, Rey spotted a lone figure walking beyond them. She never spotted his face but the weird aura of the lone man walking towards the corridor was much more intriguing for her to ask or to tell Ben for. Unfortunately she saw him walk farther before she can do anything. But facing Ben made her to forget what was going on from the beginning.

"Rey?" He asked her, after few moments of her silence and dead pan. "Are you okay?"

"Ah." She replied, slightly startled after being lost in her thoughts. "So, what are we going to do?"

Meanwhile, she didn't realize that the minute hand in her pocket watch has reached the top, signifying her grandfather to expect her soon, but never realized it from the exhilarating new friend in her new friend.

Rey never had friends who were opposite in her gender, ever since her parents died in 7 years war, and as well as her mother who died as a slave, making her grandfather to take care of her. She always seen herself with her grandfather, in travels often leading them to Africa and other parts of Europe. But never had someone close to her except for now.

 

*Line*

 

"Monsieur Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"I am to protect the box with my very life and nothing ever to compromise me from doing it." Rey's grandfather wearily spoke, taking the small box in his arms, placing them inside his cloak for protection and secrecy, even from her granddaughter.

"You knew the risk you are taking and it might ruin your granddaughter."

Obi Wan sighed, looking straight at the man's eyes. "Let my granddaughter away from this conversation, she would not follow my footsteps or any of my family. I assume you have greater deals and risk, especially your son, Senator Solo?"

Han nodded, clearly agreeing positively from Obi Wan's words. "My son will follow my footsteps for the benefit of the Republic away from the grasps of the Sith. He would continue this fight, along with the King of France."

"Your son? I am aware you are strong willed man, but you are putting your son's life in danger. I want my granddaughter to live in peace away from this God forsaken war from centuries ago." Obi Wan spoke with worrisome in his voice.

Han snickered in response, slapping slowly Kenobi's back. "I know the risk, but the Republic is been in the hands of the Sith, when time comes my son will permanently remove it from their hands. The Sith Order has no idea that I am attending this meeting, putting my head also in line."

They both opened the door, revealing the hallway where Obi Wan left Rey before he left for these important business with the King of France. The hallway is now crowded with few people rather than an empty hallway like when he left it before.

Everything was in place, except few crowded people and no Rey.

Rey. She must have wandered off again like as always. He would have dealt with her later on when he finds her snooping somewhere off limits or even the King's chambers. The chair was there sitting, and no one ever sat on her place. He saw Han already on the way talking with other foreigners on the palace, talking in some Italian language.

He stared at the empty chair, where Rey sat before. Not knowing where to find that cheerful little granddaughter of his in this big place, she may be in the gardens chasing butterflies or maybe with some other kids that some diplomats brought. He then turned to the man beside him, asking for some questions. "Excuse me Monsieur, have seen a little girl around here?"

" _Non monsieur_." The man replied, not even batting an eye contact at the older man.

Obi Wan sighed back, looking around the corner of the hallway for the signs of a small girl running or maybe walking towards her. Or maybe somebody took her away, which Obi Wan feared the worst from any to happen.

Instead, he called her. "Rey? Rey Kenobi?"

With some desperation, he began to ask any people around the hallway who seem didn't pay much attention to the asking old man. Not knowing, a lone man stalking his movement with few interests in his smile and eyes. Slowly he walked towards him, seeing the advantage of Obi Wan asking people about a small girl inside the palace.

" _Non._ " One of the French servant replied, in negative of finding a small girl, with three pigtails. Obi Wan made sure he was describing the girl right, with more description the better. He turned back, only to realize he was being followed.

A short stab in his abdomen welcomes him the second he turned around from the King's guests. Blood began to pour from the blade, as he looked at the lone man with recognition on the face and in shock. The man stabbed him even deeper, erupting his insides, as he groans and hissed in pain.

Not feeling convinced of the pain to death, the man stabbed him again and again, inducing the pain and the death even closer for the older Kenobi to experience, but his eyes remains on the stranger's face and remained in shock. "You're… Anakin. You are the traitor."

Anakin smiled sadly, watching his old teacher being stabbed plenty of times. He leaned closer to Kenobi's ears, whispering softly for his own cover. "Just finishing old business, my old friend." He moved his hands in Obi Wan's cloak, reaching the box and taking it away from Obi Wan's possession.

Kenobi coughed blood in his mouth, as moved closer to Anakin to head his response near his ears. "Your son. Luke and his Jedi brothers undid your Sith business in the Colonies. He will take that away from you."

"Then I shall start another revolution, of our own." The younger man pushed Obi Wan away, resulting him to sit down the same seat his granddaughter sat few minutes ago. Obi Wan coughed more blood from his mouth, as he breathe slowly, holding his wounded side.

With his last strength in his own will, he saw Han approaching with a distress face, seeing the blood flowing in his hands. The last thing he saw, images of his granddaughter in his head appeared to him, as darkness surrounded his eyes.

Attentions of the crowd, even Han's eyes widen at Obi Wan's dead body, not knowing Anakin already made his way out of the Palace gates and away from France with the possession of Obi Wan's box in his hands. The lifeless body of the older Kenobi shocked the crowd, watching him fall lifelessly to the ground, inducing some screams from the females and few children as they approached the dead body.

Screams and distress cries alerted the two children from their own activity. Rey turned where the voices came from, as she saw guards running towards them. She thought they must have known that she took the apple. "It was me, I took the apple." She confessed quickly, but the French marshals ran past her. To her surprise, Ben grabbed her hand before dashing after the marshals.

"Quick, let's see what's going on." He ran first, leaving a rather hesitant Rey to follow her and jogged far behind him. Passing some few people and gossips she heard about the incident that was happening right now. Out of nowhere, she placed her pocket watch out of her pocket, and sure enough the hand was on the top. It was clear her grandfather would be looking for her.

She heard Ben's voice calling his own father, then he responded, giving Ben a cue to dash in his direction. "Father, what is happening?"

Rey slowly squeezed herself from the crowd that preventing her to see what is happening. Using her size advantage, she easily passed through some legs and hips of other people, successfully passing through her way.

Only to see, the lifeless body of her grandfather, lying in the floor with a pool of blood in his abdomen as well as his mouth. Rey doesn't know what to do, whether to wake up from these terrible, terrible dreams. There is nothing, she cannot do anything but to see the dead hope building inside her in time. In a weakness of time, she dropped the pocket watch, and it shattered to the ground, from the impact of the floor.

"Come away girl." A marshal called and demanded the girl away, as she picked the fallen object from the floor. Still her eyes lowered at the sight of the dead, she remained calm for her sake even with her eyes filled with wet tears and streamed in her face.

"Rey." Han called reaching his hand towards the weeping child away from the dead body. She never left her eyes from her grandfather, resulting for Han to call her again in second attempt. 'Rey, come over here."

Rey's eyes switched to Han, with Ben on his back watching her pitifully and in sorrow. He watched her fixing her own eyes at the pocket watch, the surface was cracked. Except all what's left of the watch was the time, exactly where she found her grandfather dead, with the seconds hands kept on ticking.

She never realized, it would remain the scar in her heart for years to come for the younger Kenobi.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

**13 YEARS LATER**

The clock keeps on ticking on its same position for 14 years, and never left and changed over the course of time. It folds into the hands of the same young woman, watching it with relief surging to her chest after trying so hard to retrieve it.

She smiled, memories from her late grandfather comforts and made her content in any way possible, even living alone with Monsieur Solo.

A large knock on the door, startled the young woman from her tracks, almost dropping the pocket watch again and demolishing it even further, as she hurriedly grabbed a chair and placed it on the door from opening it.

She stepped back behind the table, watching the door knocking grew stronger and the knocker was willingly able to destroy the door single handedly. The wooden door collapses, revealing a large, fat, man with burnt marks on his hands and with apron on his chests.

Rey smiled innocently at the man, seeing him charged forward, looking like he wanted something from her. "You can't even cheat to win in card games, yet you can't master the art of thievery, you bastard!"

"Calm down, Unkar. I am just here for my watch." Rey nervously explained, backing away and using the table to hold the man away from the distance.

Unkar growled moving left and right, with Rey using the table at her advantage to gain distance from the angry man. "It's my watch! I won it fairly!" He somewhat accused, with his strength to push the table away from Rey.

The young woman, mockingly played and used the table. "I know, it's the fair games you asked for just like the 's just world, I agree with you." She then turned to the open window, as her idea of escape strikes her mind. She decided to anger the man further. "But this is not just world, Unkar. This is France."

"You're a dead woman!" He growled, slamming his fists on the table. Plats and goblet glasses flew away to the air and landed on the ground from the table. Rey slowly backs from the raging man and moved closer to the open window.

"Slow yourself Unkar, you might hurt yourself." She joked, adding more coals in the head of the angry man.

"Hurt my arse!" He screamed, grabbing the table and turning it upside down, finally free from the space between the table and Rey. Taking it as a cue to leave, Rey immediately ran and instantly headed towards the open window, jumping the distance to escape.

Unkar somehow managed to grab the young woman's leg, tipping her off balance out of the window, resulting herself to land straight to her chest. The scent of dust and metals in the market overflow her smelling senses, and her grip from the watch loosen, watching it to fly few meters away.

Another pair of feet stepped near the fallen watch, as he bends to his knees and picked it up with a surprise look in his face. Rey knew that it would be another trouble of getting her watch from that man's grasps. Instead, she began to reason it out. "Just having a nice chat with your brother."

The man watched her getting up from the ground, smiling sheepishly at him. But the look of his brother's face from the window says it all. "Teedo…. Fetch the Marshalls!" Unkar, the older brother shouted and ordered, giving a nod to his younger brother.

"Now this is not what you think of-" Her reasoning stopped, watching the man turned his heels away and initiate a full blown sprint into the marketplace full of people. " _Merde_." She inwardly cursed, before scrambling to her feet and hurriedly followed the running man.

"I've got it, Unkar!" Teedo shouted back, running away like it was his life depended on it. It didn't take long before Rey managed to keep up the distance but it goes out hard in difficulty to do so.

She then realized the marketplace was so crowded that she might have difficulty spotting the sprinting man, but if she don't she will be good as gone in the Bastille. Turning from her left and from her right, watching every movement of the people.

At the distance, she easily spotted Teedo running and was heading straight towards the open houses to keep her away from spotting him. Rey smiled, then began to sprint and using her environment to reach him.

With such speed and agility in her feet and legs, she managed to lower the distance between herself and the other, and definitely caused a scene with people around them watching these two pushing some unfortunate people out of the way. "Pardon Madame." She politely spoke, while she passed through a table, with such reluctance of the owner.

Behind her, Unkar was lagging and struggling to keep up from the agile girl and the crowded people in the streets and the marketplace. Rey watched him reducing his own distance with anger, in return she began her smooth talking. "Gentlemen, please we can come to an agreement."

"Agreement my ass." Unkar sneered from her behind but instantly lost himself from the legions of townspeople in the area. Rey flicked her hair to her ears, wiping some sweat beads dripping in her face but had relief when Unkar was out of sight.

With much skill, she used her free running knowledge to scale on the top of the French houses, stepping on roof brick as she spotted the running, now exhausted man who seems to slow down in thinking that he lost Rey.

Running down, using some few tricks and skills up to her alley, and jumping few tables and sliding down under some few debris all around the market place, it was such a relief that the other man was still slowing down ad was on the verge of fetching the marshals to take her out for good. "Pardon him, he's not housebroken."

Jumping from and intentionally pushing some few unfortunate people out of the way in her chase, her running feet dragged her closer and closer, with not much left in her stamina, she jumped without hesitation, tackling the man and dropping the watch.

Rey immediately took her chance to retrieve it, making her way to the watch and grabbed it with surging success and relief washed her face. Sweat beads dripped in her forehead but couldn't let the opportunity of mocking the silversmiths to pass. "You repair things you thickheaded silversmiths I bet you couldn't even read a watch."

"Say that to my face!" Unkar sneered, running towards her direction and gaining speed.

Rey turned around, placing the watch in her pocket before giving them her last sneer. "Ah…. no."

The scene caused the Marshalls to take notice of the thievery as the two silversmiths' uproar had turned their attention towards the younger Kenobi. Shouting and threats from her behind is an easy cue for Rey to run out of trouble, or else Han will punish her again, like last week.

A musket gunshot flew sounded, and it was serious. Rey couldn't believe where her wittiness and cleverness dragged her all along to this matter. "Keeping up? Shall I call a break?" She sneered back at the pursuing silversmiths, with a bunch of guards on their heels.

"Arrête-le. Voleur!" A guard shouted, clearly alerting some other guards scattered across the area. Rey sprinted straight to the upturned wagon, using it to find herself to the higher ground, of the rooftops of a certain small building.

Another gunshot flew, and it almost had her leg while she was climbing for the chimney of the roof. Rey turned back, she saw few guards aiming their guns at her and needed cover quickly.  _If I can keep running in the rooftops, I can lost them._

With such skill, she jumped from building to building without hurting her leg or something beyond her feet. Free running was one of the skills Han taught her when she was younger other than being courtly mannered woman. She hissed in her hand, upon grabbing a brick ledge from a house, with balance and grace she lifted herself up and continued her pace.

After jumping from building to building, the shouting ceased and the silversmiths are lost in their tracks and Rey managed to lose them, she went down from a building. She breathed from her own nostrils in relief and somehow managed to walk the streets casually without any interruptions.

The Parisian heat was already rising the temperature slowly, and shined in Rey's face. Walking onwards around the marketplace, with few people selling food for money and property, she managed to dig in her pocket and checking on her grandfather's watch.

13 years ago, her grandfather was murdered by an unknown killer. The killer was never found and no trail was left from the killer leaving her clueless and without care for the most of her life. Until then, the Master of the Republic, Han Solo adopted her with his son, Ben.

Ben and her were always together until few years ago when Han forced Ben to study at someplace away from Han's hometown, Versailles. Ben rarely communicated with her and rarely wrote letters for her. If he does, he often writes about his dealings with his teachers and other things about his study.

The Solo's estate was nearby, and Rey walked to the gates. Lucky for her, the gates were wide open and she can pass through from all of her trouble quickly. Monsieur Solo's butler, Threepio was always present in the front door, dealing with someone but that doesn't excuse her to walk straight to the front door.

"And where in God's name have you been?" Threepio's distressed voice disrupting himself from his business from a townsfolk. Rey rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned around, her hand on her cutlass and looked at her adoptive father's butler to answer.

Right on cue, the two silversmiths, whom Rey assumed had hunted her relentlessly, appeared with panting sighs and gasps. Clearly interrupting Rey's excuse from escaping the trouble. "Ha! Got you now you  _petite chienne_!"

Rey shrugged in response. "Just a little misunderstanding. Nothing to-"

"Your master is harboring a common criminal!" Unkar accused pointing his own fingers at the young woman, as Threepio piped his eyes in interest. "In broad daylight, she broke into my home and stole my watch!"

"Did she indeed?" Threepio watched the young woman perked her lips in nervousness. "I'm pretty sure the Marshalcy would willing to sort this things out."

"Sort out what, Threepio?" To Rey's relief, Han walked out of the front door with a serious glum in his face and his eyes never left the two silversmiths. Rey took a step back from the master of the estate and let him do the talking.

Threepio watched his master walking down before taking a short bow, in innermost respect. "Er… A most serious accusation against your ward, sir."

" _Cette salope m'a vole_!" Unkar continued in his own accusation.

Han snickered in response, clearly not happy of what his ward and this silversmith called her adoptive daughter. "Of what exactly?" He then turned to Rey, who was fidgeting her hands in her pocket in her trousers. "Wait inside in my library, I might have some things to discuss."

"Yes, monsieur." Rey replied, bowing slightly.

Few minutes later, Rey found herself wandering around the office, watching every books on display with bound covers perfectly placed upon a shelf. But she took notice of Ben Solo's painting on the wall, with a smirk on his face.

Rey couldn't help but to smile back in amusement at his friend's painting portrait, especially how awkward how he looks in the paintings. She often comforted by the presence of that painting, in terms of his friend, even away from home.

She walked closer at the painting, looking every detail of the painting, especially how unusual Ben looks in the painting and makes her wonder how he looks now. "Don't look at me like that." She started, crossing her arms. "Unkar cheats when he plays Pharaoh, everyone knows that."

"Rey? Who are you talking to?" Han's voice startled her, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment from her self-talking towards a painting. She brushed her hair from side in attempt to cover her red sickened face.

The young woman regained her composure, facing the older Solo, walking closer to him. "No one, monsieur."

Han sighed, shaking his head, clearly not pleased from his adoptive daughter's deeds and actions earlier. "You'll be happy to learn that I persuaded Threepio to call off Marshalcy. Again."

" _Merci monsieur_." Rey childishly and sheepishly smiled back at her adoptive father in return. Han walked closer towards his desk, absentmindedly picking some of his papers and other things scattered in the desk for some reasons.

The older Solo gave himself a sigh, compiling some papers into one pile. "What is this? The sixth time? The seventh? Perhaps a new hobbit might be better for your health." He added, not clearly frustrated but slightly disappointed for an advice.

Rey laughed silenty, shrugging. "Well, I find playing cards affords many opportunities for fresh air and exercise." Han smiled back from her response, then grabbed his hat, clearly to mean he must leave for some place in a moment.

"We'll talk about this later, Rey." Han scrunched his nose, hands on his own pouch bag with some few letters stuffed right into it. "I have business in town and must collect Ben before I can attend to it."

Hearing her old friend's name, Rey's expression came from sheepish to surprised, since he never heard from Ben for years. Since he left for his own studies, she is always find some alternatives for Ben but cannot. "Ben was here?'

"Only for tonight, he returns to Paris first thing tomorrow." Han replied back turning his head over the younger Kenobi.

Rey couldn't help but to smile wide and clearly happy for his friend's return. "He needs a companion and someone for him won't he? Someone who is so preoccupied?"

Han placed his hands on her head patting it slowly, but shook his head in response, which made Rey to slouch her shoulder due to negativity. "One of you running amok is quite enough. Please remain here and see if Threepio has any chores for you."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Rey muttered.

"What was that, Rey?" Han asked like a father, smiling at ease in his adoptive daughter.

"Give my regards to Ben?" Han nods, before placing his hat on and left the room. Rey wiped herself with her right palm of her hand as she heads on the opposite direction towards Threepio, whom she found annoying to say at least.

She found Threepio, minding his own business in some desk on the ground floor of the estate of Han Solo. She stepped forward, ignoring some looks of some men around the estate, who were visitors or just some peasants. Threepio noticed her at his side, before opening his mouth to speak. "Thrown out onto the streets yet?"

"Oh you would love that, won't you?" Rey replied. Threepio was in his usual golden suit that he always wear even in hotter seasons of France. She could have guessed some other dress code for him, otherwise she cannot do the same to herself.

The butler faced her. "It would break my heart."

"Threepio, if I weren't here, who would do all the chores for you?" Rey winked back, making Threepio to smile back.

"The horses need brushing girl, get to it." Threepio replied back, with an ordering note I his voice, his hands on his chest. "And will you clean up after that? Change your hair or anything? Most men will look at you in disgust."

"On it,  _monsieur_." She sighed, heading herself outside.

Brushing the back the horses was already terrible enough for a young woman to do. Especially the foul smell of the horse's backside and their stench. Rey always known that Han never had a daughter, so he treat her like he treat Ben, like a son.

Most men often courted her and ended up in heartbroken for her tomboyish attitude. She knows that she was meant to be raised as a lady, but Han can't otherwise. Although she has knowledge to act like a woman, when needed to, eve had women friends but cannot caught up from their gossips and other things, but she can warm up to them.

Finishing her task, Han politely kissed at the back of her palm, opening the door for the carriage behind the horses. "I'll be back Rey, and I can give you Ben's message for you when I'm back."

"Sure, monsieur." Rey replied, watching Han take a step in the carriage ladder and taking a seat inside as she closed the carriage door and knocked twice for the coach to be ready. Right on cue, the coach left the estate with Rey watching them leave from behind.

A panting noise caught her attention, watching a dark skinned man running in exhaustion and in desperation. Rey saw a letter in his hand, sealed and was never opened. "Monsieur Solo, wait!"

"Hey there, what is that you seek?" Rey asked the panting dark skinned man.

The man panting loudly and slowly trying to catch his breath from exhaustion. "I need…. I need… Monsieur Solo needs…."

"Woah there  _mon ami_. Take a deep breath, and collect your thoughts." She replied, slowly patting the other man's back and watch him to take a deep breath and took a moment to relax.

After a few moment, the man immediately spoke with his thoughts straight and without exhaustion. "Mademoiselle, I need to send these to Monsieur Solo before it's too late, this is urgent." Rey raised her eyebrows from the tired man's words but nodded not trying to disappoint.

"I see, how urgent this is when you kill yourself from exhaustion, give the letter to me then and I can deliver it to him." Rey offered, reaching for the letter from the dark man's hands, but he responded with a hesitation in his eyes.

"You? How can you then?"

The young woman smiled innocently before, clearly the man was discriminating her in way that it was insulting. "I had some ways that you cannot have, so if you want it to be delivered to Monsieur Solo quickly, I suggest you give the letter to me."

The man nodded, but still hesitant to give it to her. "I'm afraid I cannot. I was told not to give it to anyone but myself. I am tasked also to honor my master's wishes without disobedience." But then he smiled earning a confused look from Rey. "But I cannot guess where Monsieur Solo is going, I can guess you know where he will be today?"

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Rey asked with her eyes beaming in excitement. Truth be told she would rather be outside, than staying home with Threepio calling her for chores and some other tons of workload to do.

The man nodded slightly. "Well you want to, well I guess let's take this letter together. I'm new to the town and I need someone who can take me where monsieur Solo is heading."

"Okay then, now let's move." Rey immediately turned her heels and began to ran, the man behind her took few seconds to recover from shock but followed immediately, trying to catch up with the agile young woman whom he never seen like her before.

Rey noticed the man was slowly lagging behind, upon reaching the rooftops and climbed it with such ease. The man spotted her already on the top of the building, and can't believe his own eyes. " _Vous êtes une enfer d'une femme folle_!" (You are one hell of a crazy lady!)

"Then catch up then." Rey challenged, as the man began to grip some bars and started to climb on the way to the top, with such difficulty and with fear of falling down. Slowly, the man manage to reduce both of their distance, until finally Rey grabbed his hand and pulling upwards into the rooftop. 'For man, you are slow."

"Hey it's not my fault for you to climb up here, lucky for us the Marshalls never saw us or it will be a thievery." The man replied, Rey nodded remembering of what happened earlier in the morning when she attempted thievery as well. "I'm Finneas Trope'. Call me Finn if that makes you better."

"I'm Rey. Rey Kenobi."

"I'm intrigued, aren't you French? Don't mind me asking, but I noticed from your accent and your name." Finn asked and spoke with interest. Rey doesn't want to talk about her past in the wrong time, but in terms of her nationality, she only knew what her parent's nationality was.

"My Father was Austrian and my Mother was British." Rey replied without batting an eye or anything to reply next for Finn. Finn succumbs to nodding slowly, clearly had some more questions in his mind than to focus on spotting the carriage of monsieur Solo. Instead, Rey spoke. "Before you ask, both of my parents are dead."

"Oh." Those were the only words, Finn's mouth.

Rey pointed out of the distance, finally spotting the carriage of monsieur Solo and it was conveniently parked near the church in the middle of the town. "There, can you see it?"

"Hell yeah, let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I'll cut it here. Thank you for reading. In the real story, the character that Rey plays (Arno) has no other friend that his childhood friend, but then I want Finn to be in this story so I guess I can stick with him being her sidekick with Ben.
> 
> How's your thoughts of making Poe as Napoleon Bonaparte or Hux as Robespierre?


	3. Memories part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

Roof after roof, running in place with their breaths gasping for air, the carriage they've been seeking conveniently parked in their line of sight. Finn at first was doubting about the convenience especially noting that there were literally hundreds of carriages scattered around in Versailles. Rey jumped down, using her agility and the ground as the landing pad. "There, that must be Monsieur Solo's carriage."

Finn looked hesitant from the top of the roof, seeing Rey taking care of business without a sweat or difficulty twelve feet above the ground. "Are you sure? We can mistake that for one, I'll bet."

Rey turned to him, her head tilted upwards as she watches him climbing down hesitantly. Instead of waiting patiently, she began to play along with her words of encouragement or rather insults and teases to speed up Finn's struggles. "Come on, be a man and jump down, you are literally five feet above the floor."

"Different story, few moments ago when I was ten feet above the ground, mind you." Finn snapped back, with his eyes never looked the ground but the gaps and sturdy bricks for him to hold and to maintain his balance when climbing down. Rey teasingly smiled widely, her eyes never left scared man, who struggled to make it down. Finn noticed the insult immediately, but decided not to snap against it.

Holding another loose brick on the wall, Finn felt his left hand to lose his grip, resulting for the Frenchman to slip sloppily amongst the wall. Rey tried herself not to laugh on the sight of the man who tries himself to maintain his grip, especially his weight is making his left hand to lose grip also.

Finn, on the other hand gritted his teeth, his eyes grazed on his left hand hoping that his left hand can hold his own weight. He tried to balance his own heaviness by sticking both of his feet to the wall, instead they slipped faster than he could ever thought of. Rey cackles loudly, literally annoys him and made him feel like a coward, all at the same time.

"Come on, big baby." Rey couldn't help but to pass up some words to the other man. He felt his hand began to numb, the loose brick started to slip away from his fingertips. Rey couldn't care less, especially she watched him for entertainment. "Uh Finn?"

"What?" Finn snapped back, clearly not amused with the younger Kenobi's kind words.

"You do realize that a bunch of people around the marketplace were watching you right now?" Rey replied, her happy tone remained true to her voice. "If you want to spare yourself, just jump down. I'm in a hurry."

" _Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu._ " Finn couldn't help but to whimper and to pray that the landing would be a soft one, hoping and thinking Rey might catch him. Rey stopped laughing, but he knew her eyes still leveled on his direction, waiting impatiently to move on.

Without much of a choice, he released his left hand that was dangling most of the time, the loose brick was out of his left hand's grasps. He was expecting that he will touch the ground after two to three seconds, only to found out as his feet touched the ground not even a second after he let go of the loose brick.

Making him to realize, he was half foot away from the ground, or maybe not even close. He saw Rey giving him a thumbs up, breaking herself into a laughing fit. Finn's face turned red in embarrassment, he assumed he can jump away from all of this trouble. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Don't look at me like that." Rey raised her arms in innocence, and remained her control from laughing way too hard. "But hey, beginner's luck. You've impressed me."

However, Rey wasn't the only one who found the whole scene interesting or intriguing. Somehow, the owner of that specific house came out to the front door, with a huge glare on Finn and Rey. Finn tried to hide behind Rey's back, but spotted immediately for his size.

Rey forced a childish smile for their behalf, somewhat trying to cool down the house owners hot tempered anger. "Happy day, monsieur." She sang, only to be greeted by a scowl from the man's face, watching them leave his property.

"What an ass clown." She muttered in a low voice, with such regard and desire to wipe that man's scowl put of his face if given any chance to do it. She tucked her hand, feeling the breeze of Parisian air, cooling and frisking her mind and feeling.

Glancing on the busy streets and noisy bystanders, with Finn from behind, his hand inflicted with few blisters and cuts. "Okay, we might have turned wrong around the corner, if my eyes don't deceive me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Eye's often deceive and give lies in people's sight."

"Jeez, aren't you a pessimist ball of sunshine?" She teased, her hand travels through her hair and tucks them behind her ear. She watched Finn turned in southwest direction, clearly Rey assumes that he has no sense of direction or whatsoever.

Rey began to fear about the letter or Finn's fate if the letter will not be delivered successfully. Especially, whenever it says to be important or possibly endangers someone or something. Finn from behind stands impatiently, his feet taps the ground in slow rhythm, waiting for anything. "So? How did both of your eye's deceived you, mademoiselle?"

"Tell me more about deceit after my foot connects your face, how about that?" She sneered back, rebutting from Finn's attempt f embarrassment. Finn bite back a smile as the two moved together straight where they believed the carriage was last seen and spotted in the rooftops few minutes ago. Turning in the corner from houses to houses, they immediately spotted the carriage, clearly resembling Monsieur Solo's carriage back at home. "Monsieur Solo!"

In the heat of the moment, thee carriage door opens with Rey hoping that Han will response and receive the letter immediately, only to be surprised by total disappointment. Another older man, walked from the carriage's entrance, watched them with suspicion as Rey lowered her head and stepped back. " _Désolé Monsieur, mauvais transport_."

Finn tapped her shoulder trying to grab her attention. "Now, how can we track down Monsieur Solo if there literally hundreds of carriages in this place?" The young Kenobi shrugged looking intensely from her surrounding, wind blows refreshingly and cools her sweaty head. Finn's eyes smoldered, his arms crossing altogether with his fingers tapping through his arm.

She sighed and oxygen entered her lungs from the breath. "There is only one thing we can do and there is no choice."

Rey faced her companion, who quivered and patiently waiting for her to do the action rather than him. She immediately turned counterclockwise, hoping and praying to spot something that can really help them to spot Han. On the edge of her eyes, she saw a church in the middle of the town. A smile escaped her face, and her eyes never left the sight. "How about finding him in the birds view?"

"What? Birds view? What does that mean?" Finn asked, slowly moving towards his female companion. He quickly noticed her eyes never left and it was high. In turn, Finn realized what all of her words meant. "Oh, don't tell me about higher buildings or more climbing."

The young woman pointed the highest building of the town, with the roof pointing towards the sky in measurable height and clearly easy to spot amongst the town. "That's the highest building in Versailles, clearly I can find him in that height."

" _Vous êtes fou_!" Finn muttered under his breath and in low voice, hoping that Rey wouldn't hear anything that comes out of his mouth. "So, are you going to climb in that thing then what? How can you climb down?"

"I have my ways. I'll be back." Without hesitation, he watched her sprint in accurate speed and stamina, with her legs moving swiftly in every movement of her muscles and limbs. With such momentum and grace, she balanced herself slowly in an upturned wagon, giving her opportunity to stay up and higher.

Using her weight and balance at her advantage, she gripped a loose brick in the walls of a building, her hands almost holding anything she can cling to. She jumped forward, her hand catches some metal strands of a certain veranda hanging on the house's window. At his certain height and distance, the church's bell tower is at sight, and in few meters.

In traversing, Rey used the veranda in momentum as she jumped from one veranda to another as it coincidently aligned in every window of the building she is currently on. She carefully and masterfully pulled herself downwards from the building, resulting for a bit hard landing on the ground. The church bells tolls rang inside her ears, with her eyes scanning from top to bottom, ending with the upper part of the bell tower, with a cross sign on its uppermost part.

The church was surrounded by black painted steel cage walls around with a lamppost on every corner of the steel wall. The cage wall was too high for the young Kenobi to climb up. Instead she ran towards the main entrance of the church, with few monks dressed in black as well as some priests cramped up in the entrance. "Just passing by  _monsieur_.  _Bonne journée._ "

Some priest eyes levelled towards her with interests and others in annoyance and irritation, seeing the young woman left their eye sight and walked slowly inside the church's gates through the church's garden. Afternoon breeze blew her face, and few strands from her hair left their places and wandered without control in her ears. Glancing from those priests she passed by earlier, she immediately climbed up using the church scaffoldings and few gargoyles that were carved in the church walls.

She gritted her teeth, hoping nobody notices her climbing for the roof of the church like a mad woman, or maybe Threepio will not hesitate not to call off Marshalcy for the last time, if being accused of trespassing. With swift hands and feet, she changed direction, by grabbing window panes, to which she is lucky that those were wooden not glass.

Few meters above the ground, her eyes focused on the metal cross at the highest peak, as she continued jumping from one scaffoldings to another and gaining height and distance from herself to the ground. Her hands quickly took hold of the open window that contains the church bell, and someone inside never noticed her climbing upwards to the roof.

Her heart pounded like horse races, upon reaching the roof of the church. Bird songs and eagle's screech are audible in ear's reach, holding in her dear life at the highest peak of the tallest building of Versailles. The cone shaped roof of the church was far more challenging for Rey to climb, and much more complicated if she climbed down. Her hand grew sweaty out of anxiousness from the heights, and slowly praised herself for not dragging Finn into climbing the church building.

As her hand finally reached the arm of the cross in the uppermost part of the church building, her eyes and expression were in awe from the sight of Versailles all around her, all of blue roofed houses were in sight, as well as the river that can lead to Paris. Climbing upwards, until the both of her feet touched the head of the cross and for now she was at the highest point of the whole town.

Learning this type of balance from Han, she bend her knees and both of her hands outstretched from her shoulders. For now, her mind focused on spotting the carriage in amidst of small town around her and of her. The trees below her were so green and some were brown, really tempting her to do more of sigh seeing rather than spotting someone.

Marketplace was way too easy for to spot, due to the crowdedness of people, not to mention the vendor's hut were so closed together, another reason to spot that easily. Then there goes the Palace of Versailles, also easy to spot, due to the elegant display of richness and wealth even away from the Palace.

There is the Hotel des Menus-Plaisiris, another easy building to spot from the birds view due to the carriages parked around its gates and as well as the people and diplomats lining on the gate's entrance. With curiosity entered her mind and eyes, she pulled her spyglass, which conveniently stored inside her pocket and placed it near her eyes. It is only thirty meters away from the church's grounds which Rey can easily see the crowds from the top.

The zoomed vision of the spy glass was not clear enough to see few people's faces neither she can determine what is going on, as few Marshalcy forces were in the gates as well, looking like they were controlling the situation or just guarding the entrance of the hotel.

She moved her eyes away from the crowded people and straight to the Hotel's gardens, with a lot of noble people chatting and arguing in groups and some were in charge of taking care of the parked carriage that were temporarily placed by their owners. Rey immediately focused on the carriages, if any resembles to Monsieur Solo's, one by one.

Rey sighed from her spot, seeing the crowded people in the hotel's garden made her search more difficult than ever before.

"Great." She complained as the words blew away from her lips and her mouth, Finn will basically accuse her if she cannot find anything from the top. Her spy glass never left her eye, as she proceeds to search even further and further, until a certain smile from a man caught her attention.

It was unclear, but rather her instincts immediately reacts towards her mind, clicking something or someone she knew she was familiar with. Focusing on the man alone, she is certain of that specific man is someone she knew and she will always have. She cannot express her relief from her finding, but happiness failed to leave her emotions, as she felt her stomach to act weird, her words scrambled in her mind.

Ben.

She can always tell from his posture, his height, his face and his smile, even from distance away. Her childhood friend and adoptive brother who almost made her to forget the tragedy of her grandfather and the one who comforted her everyday with his companionship and love. She always despised herself from falling too much or rather be attached to Ben. But her feeling cannot be repressed since childhood.

A blush crept her cheeks and her smile never left her face, seeing in joy as finally her friend returns after a long time of separation. Until, her spyglass slipped from her hand, falling straight towards the ground. She inwardly cursed herself from the top of the church, with her feet starting to numb after bending it for too long.

She glanced at the bottom, and found a stack of hay. Her heart pounded with fear and anxious, as her mind began to formulate something crazy or death defying for some people, but in reality she never attempted like this all of her life. Her feet is close to give up from the exhaustion for bending too long. "Here goes nothing."

She was falling.

Wind blowing against her hair was strong, and she instantly battled against gravity heading towards the soft pile of hay at the bottom of the church. The fall was fast, she never even bothered to count on how many seconds she was falling or in the air.

Her senses came back to her upon few dozen of hay surrounded her face and her body and a short jolt of pain on her back when she touched the smooth pile of hay that stopped her impact from impending death, which she was very grateful of.  _Convenience, I might use this for couple of times._

Without any second thoughts, she emerges from the stacks of hay with few strands left on her body and as well as her clothing, which earned her few glares and weird looks from other people who were passing bay.

She dusted her trousers from any dangling hay, then to her upper torso then to her upper clothing. Finn immediately spotted her from the church, scurried along behind her. "So, you find anything?"

Rey went silent at first, her hands dives into her hair, picking any strands of hay away from her hair. Finn sighed, he began to draw his hands towards her hair, trying to pick few hay strands but Rey swatted it away, hissing in retaliation. "Don't touch my hair."

Finn hissed from the contact, from her strike. "Apologies, mademoiselle." Without much of a choice, he watches her fixing herself, from her hair, her face, and to her lower body. "So, what's all this angle of misery and trouble? I hope you successfully tracked him."

"Hotel des Menus-Plaisiris, there." Rey replied, her eyes hoping to deal with this faster. Finn shuffled his fingers in his pockets, scratching his thigh, his face clearly unsure for some reasons she cannot explain by just looking at him. "Finn? What are on your mind right now?"

Finn scowled in response. "Haven't you realized that they are signing decreed of  _Estates-General_ on that building?  _Mon dieu_ have you heard anything from the heralds that literally circled the whole town just for the announcement of the _Estates-General_."

"Hey." Rey eyed him accusingly, frowning from her own lack of knowledge, and realized Han was there for the witness of the  _Estates-General_. She raised her hands in defense, from Finn. "It's not my fault some ass of a butler had me to do chores for."

Finn snorted and chuckled, watching Rey to frown in her own defense. "Errands, what kind? I thought I was the unluckiest errand taker back in my day."

"Charmed, and flattering but that's not the point we are here right now." She pointed at the crowded entrance, filled with people that made those two to wonder if these people can fit the entrances themselves. "I've never been in this hotel, honestly. How can we go in? Is that letter is so necessary to be delivered."

Her companion nodded slowly. "Yes this important, my mistress told me so. By the way, I've never been here in this place, but hey we can witness the change of history here."

Rey raised her eyebrows, scratched her head while facing Finn. She pressed her lips, literally having no clue on what is going on. 'Of what exactly?"

"Never mind." Finn muttered. "Look, are you sure we have to go inside that place, without alerting the Marshalcy?"

Rey's lips turned crooked into a smile. "Oh dear, I've dealt with the Marshalcy since I was 14. Don't worry about dealing them." She offered her arm, with the Hotel of crowded people on sight, as Finn looked hesitant from the plan.

"Fine." Finn sighed but agreed.

Hotel's entrance was way worse than they could have imagined or planned. They noticed people on the entrances are lining patiently, with rants and shouts in chorus. Rey paused in her tracks, hearing some shouts of threats of the Marshalcy coming from the middle of the crowd. Bayonets and swords were ready and in the grasps. "Okay, change my mind. We are never going inside without arising suspicion from the Marshalcy."

Shouts of rants grew loud as people walking in the streets began to join the crowd as well. Now they are growing in numbers, raising their swords and flint stock pistols in their hands, but made no move in attempting to wave the riot into full swing. Rey began to look for more opening around the hotel gates. Finn did as well but never as well as Rey. "So, Rey. What can you suggest?"

"Blending." Rey replied, without question.

"Blending?" Finn repeated, in question. "Where did you lean that?"

Rey shrugged with a smile in her face. "Trust me, stay close to me."

Finn followed, with Rey's both of her hands on his shoulder guiding him across the crowds, lining in the entrance gates of the hotel. Rey moved her body from left to right, avoiding physical contact from the riot people and as well as some few extra contact, especially her breasts. Finn squeezed himself from the crowded people, he bumped few shoulder and earned a glare and curses from other people.

"Jesus, these people were loud as hell." Rey complained slowly, with shouts preventing Finn to hear with the both of his ears. A stray hand flew and hit him in his head. He sputtered from the impact, and the owner of the hand, didn't give a damn. In turn, Rey used her arms in covering her chest from unnecessary contact or touches from rioters.

Slowly moving against the crowd, and some they mildly pushed away but didn't even reacted. Finn even noticed that the Marshalcy forces didn't even bat an eye when they emerged from crowd and continued blending with few other people, as their eyes were on the riot people. He breathed a sigh of relief, silently praised Rey's intelligence in smarting the guards.

"Guard, ten o'clock." Finn alerted lowly in her ear. He panicked for few moments, hoping that those guards may recognize them as a noble staying the hotel. A certain guard caught his eyes, scrunches his nose and watched them both in suspicion. "We're spotted."

Finn flinches from his spot, spotting the guard walking towards them. "Okay, just walk slowly and blend with others." He heard Rey from behind, after immediately spotting a circle of noble people of seven chatting with a glass of tea in their hands.

Walking away from the line of sight, the guard lost his way as he turned around in every corner trying to spot Finn and Rey again in his suspicion. Rey continue to walk, with her hands on Finn's shoulder forward for her to guide towards the hotel's gardens leading to the entrance. "Could they spot us, when we enter here?"

"Only one way to find out." Finn leaned back to speak clearly for his female companion, with the two stepping with speed and swift heading onwards the entrance of the hotel itself. The smell of leather, perfume and pastries entered their senses, before even realizing that nobody from the Marshalcy forces even noticed. "Wow, I wondered where France found those guys."

"We haven't reached our destination yet, so don't celebrate." Rey spoke, with her voice sounded with cheer and excitement. "So, where would this decree be sign in this place?" Finn's eyes attached somewhere up north, with two rich couple heading towards the white painted mahogany door, opening it and closed it.

Finn pointed on the door. "There, it might to the gallery room or hall."

"How did you know?"

"What?" Finn shrugged in defense. "That's where most of the guests are heading, ask the people around you. Come that is very obvious and easy to spot."

The interior was more jaw dropping display in every corner of the room. Chandeliers and candles were beautifully arranged and placed along side with some marble sculpture statues, in their own position of display and elegance. Upon opening the mahogany door, another hallway, with dozen of eye catching paintings in the side walls made the two to be lost from their own worlds and be drawn to the elegance of the hotel.

Marble floor shines below them, and it was so clear and clean that Finn and Rey could almost see their own faces below. At the end of the hallway, few other people were spotted, the led them to the Gallery room of the innermost part of the hotel. Stairs leading for other visitors and guests to their own seats for any event. The two young people remained in awe of the visuals in every detail of this place, almost forgot what they are supposed to do, except a loud voice amidst the crowd snapped their thoughts back.

"The meeting is here, in front of the noble townspeople." Rey observed, her eyes glued in front of her with people in groups and in lines watching and listening to their part. She glanced at the main heart of the Gallery room, and was crowded with people, all dressed in graces and luxury. Her eyes filled with hopes and dreams, relinquished with desires and wants, but with pure innocence in her own self. "I've never seen this grandeur of all my life, since I was a kid."

Finn, from behind was offered some golden goblets, which she took from the hotel's servers which conveniently roaming in the gathering of the townspeople. He selfishly took a sip, which he almost melted by the taste of the luxurious wine. "Dear God, I am in heaven."

Watching him to a couple sips, Rey sighed and closed her eyes in her companion's actions and drinking habits. "Finn, there is time for everything. Monsieur Solo can be around here." She noticed Finn didn't stop drinking the goblet until it is drained from the goblet itself. "Hey, stop that!"

He flashed back a childish and innocent grin in his face. "What, I'm thirsty with all of this running and others. But hey, the stairs is just there, we mind find him upstairs." He laughed with a slight sway in his hips. "Wow, this wine is sweet that is strong enough to make me drunk."

"Weak." Rey teased, before grabbing Finn's shoulders to guide him in the stairs. The hotel's stairs was covered by the colorful rug with marble stair handles leading into a twenty feet long stairs connecting across the upper floor. The second floor was not crowded for the most part, except for the open space, out looking the bottom floor and giving the audience on the top to see the speaker at the podium.

Mutters and gossips from people enters directly on Rey's ears. It didn't reoccurs to her and often find this as imbalance and unusual for her own. Something inside her bothers her, her mind and eyes and her head. It was daring to do, rather someone in her head was ordering her to let go.

It was climbing from her skin and head.

Neither her nor other people was aware of anything she will do, there was something holding her, and often wonders the strange feeling inside her. In turn, she closed her eyes and felt the strange feeling inside her to fill her up, giving chills in her bones. Something enters her, and emerges through her that she cannot explain.

Opening her eyes, again. Her vision is in blue, all in blue with people's silhouette highlighted in their bodies and were marked blue and some were red and gold. Her curiosity shocked her and almost left her speechless at the surge of this weird sight in her eyes. Finn was still behind her, paying attention on the person on the podium and his rant about the decree. She closed her eyes, focusing on holding herself from this weird feeling away from her mind and body. She opened them widely again, and the blue color vision was gone, but the silhouette of other people remained.

She might be losing her mind.

This is insane, as she couldn't tell what is really happening around her. Whispers from people is strangely loud for her to hear their voices. Her breathing slowed and heavy, trying to regain her own sanity from going insane.

It was weird but it never hurts for using it all again. Her eyes relaxed, seeing the silhouettes of people were gone from her sight and everything even her sight came back to normal. "Weird." The only word she can say to this supernatural phenomenon that she know she cannot explain.

Closing both of her eyes again, she let the feeling of surging ability and power entered her veins and her mind as well as her eyes. The blue vision returns especially the people's outlines, shading them into white. Her eyes focused on the golden shaded man, it was located below them.

She glanced at Finn to follow her, and he did without asking her. Only to ask her about something that creeps the younger man. "Rey, your eyes, what happened? It's blue, I mean really blue!"

Rey shrugged, and didn't replied. To her surprise, the blue vision left her eyes without her summoning to remove it from her eyes. Instead, it just left her eyes and her head without her noticing it, except the silhouettes of people remained, especially the golden shaded man. Stepping quickly, ignoring the crowd's words and whispers, it led them towards the vacant indoor veranda, and spotted Monsieur Solo.

Her ears perked few words even they are away from a normal person ear range. Finn spotted him as well. "Look Rey, is that him?" Rey nodded in response even her eyes focused on another older bearded man beside him. Focusing her gaze on the pair, words began to flow in her ear.

"So, this can spark between the King of France and the Republic." Han spoke first, his eyes on the goblet on his hands. The other man, scuffles his beard in a deep thought. "The First Order will know about this and King's life will be in line."

"Han." The bearded man started, taking a sip from his own goblet. "The republic cannot act from this decree with the First Order on the move. They will never rest or yield until they have France. Your son can take this task very difficult.

Han sighed, shaking his head from his friend's words. "Luke, you knew about this. Leia and I discussed about this, and we both know it's about time for Ben to take my place. The Grandmaster of the Republic."

"I know." Luke smiled, patting his friend's back playfully and teasingly. "We can induct him as an ally for the Jedi Order. Problem is, when he instated as the Grandmaster, the First Order will be the first people to kill him."

"That's what I am afraid of." Han replied. "I need the Jedi Order I am talking to you without the First Order's knowledge, if they knew they will hunt me and Ben. The Republic must be free from the First Order after years of bondage from them."

"A truce perhaps?" Luke offered. "From the Resistance and the Jedi Order, we will do our best to save your son's life."

Han couldn't help but smile and offered his hands on Luke's direction. "Well then, I agree."

The two left together, to refill their drinks before Rey can picture out what is happening with those two. Neither to contrast and to figure out what is this truce about, and also about the man's identity. "What are they talking about?'

"Rey, they just left." Finn spoke after a long moment, after seeing the two older men walked away from their sight. "We have to back, downstairs, the shorter we can give this letter the better."

She nodded, only to be pushed away by a sheer force. Finn called her name as she almost knocked herself and lost consciousness from the massive push. Not surprising, Unkar Plutt dragged her by her shoulder carrying her towards an isolated room.

She squirmed to break free, kicking his leg and crotch making him to groan from pain but did not stop from dragging her and successfully entered the room. She elbowed his face, and finally lets her go. She pushed him face first towards a closed cabinet resulting for his head to be stuck inside.

Finn was also dragged by Teedo, pushed him down to floor. He touched the floor with a groan and pain, with Rey attempting to approach his fallen friend, not until Teedo sheathed his cutlass at her direction, freezing her from her tracks. Finn saw the situation, and began to panic. He sat up and retreated like a kid who got caught for stealing. Teedo immediately closed the door, and locked it.

Rey grabbed the handle of her own cutlass, the one that Han gave her in her 18th birthday and unsheathed it showing the glint and sharpness of the blade. "Finn get behind me." It's not a command but an order, with Finn heard it properly as he stood up behind her.

"You're going to fight that guy?" Finn asked in fright.

"We have no choice." Rey snarled, as bent to her own fencing position with her hand gripping the cutlass handle. " _En Garde_  dickhead!"

"Get her Teedo!" Unkar spoke with his head still inside the cabinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND I WILL CUT IT HERE. LUKE FINALLY MADE AN APPEARANCE, AND HE WILL HAVE A LARGER ROLE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS TRUST ME.
> 
> NOTE: IF YOU ARE REALLY CONFUSED BY THE WHOLE PLOT, THIS SHOULD GO LIKE THIS. THE REPUBLIC WAS WITH THE FIRST ORDER FOR YEARS AND IT AFFECTED THEM. HAN, WHO WAS THE GRAND MASTER WANTED TO BE FREE FROM THE BONDAGE OF THE FIRST ORDER BY HAVING TRUCE WITH THE RESISTANCE AND JEDI ORDER, FOR THE SAKE OF THE RULE OF HIS SON. BASICALLY, THE JEDI ORDER ARE THE ASSASSINS IN THIS STORY. PROBABLY I WILL HAVE THE FIRST ORDER AS THE TEMPLAR.


	4. Death of the Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

Blade glimmering on the sun light, unsheathed and ready to be filled with blood by its victims. The metallic feel of handling the cutlass' handle in her hands was a proud moment for Rey since she's been waiting for her own first fencing. She posed herself in her fighting pose, studying her attacker with calculated strategic moves.

She licked her lips in focus, her eyes glued to the attacker who posed to strike clumsily. That moment, she flowed her dodge, parrying the incoming cutlass blow, steel swords clashed and crossed. Rey used the advantage to kick the opponent's knee, as Teedo groan from the kick.

His guard down, she swung her cutlass, hitting him on the chest. The cut was not deep, for the purpose for Rey not to kill anyone intentionally. Grabbing another opportunity, she landed another strike using the butt of the handle straight to the face. He fell to the ground, but managed to stand up, with his hand covering his wound on his tore up chest.

Blood smeared across his hands, but his eyes is full of anger. He poised to strike again, slowly moving to the right to study his opponent's actions. Rey placed the cutlass in front of her, still waiting patiently for any movement to strike perfectly. Han's words never left her mind, back in the time she was a teenager, with Han's counsel of perfectly studying your opponent's strike.

Wasting no time at all, Teedo charged forward, his sword raised attempting to strike the younger woman. Rey moved out of the way, rolling to the right and clearly dodging the sword strike. She pushed Finn out of the way from the grueling duel. Rey pressed her lips together in force, as she swiftly thrusts her sword to her opponent, attempting to hit the strike.

The man parried the attack, making Rey to flinch from the impact from the metallic sound of the clashed sword altogether. With her guard down, Teedo took his own advances slashed his cutlass at her direction. Rey barely dodged before he takes her out quickly. Rather, the sword landed on her hand, giving a slice of wound across her forearm.

She hissed in pain, with blood drops on the marble floor. Finn watched in horror from the sight of blood coming from a female. Rey felt more pain but the sword pain is already more distracting for her to stay focus in her opponent. In turn, she struck her sword but was blocked easily by the man, and she jumped to distance to dodge another strike from the opponent.

Rey elbowed the face, and she is sure that she somewhat broke the man's nose. Unaware of another opening, she sliced her cutlass, hitting the man on the chest for another slice of sword on the flesh. Hearing the man moan in pain, she thrust another strike and it landed on the shoulder with blood spilled on the floor.

She realized that it would be useless for her to straight up commit murder, but instead she can knock him out of his own head. "Come on you skinny ugly bitch, is that what you get?" She taunted, trying to click the man's anger to her own use.

Not surprisingly, the man growled and charged forward without realizing that Rey is much more agile in dodging as she sidestepped the attack faster. She kicked the man's knee again, before slashing the back and the same shoulder she's been hitting earlier. With brute force and accuracy, she elbowed the man at the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

She watched him groaned in pain and blood from his wounds flowed in his clothes. She glanced at Finn who was crossing his arms in his chest, with his face in awe from the fencing skill she acquired. She gave him a bragging smile. "Are you okay?"

Finn raised his eye brows. "Really? You are the one who had that blood wound on your hand, and you are asking me if I'm okay?" Rey smiled boyishly, tucking her own hair behind her ear, before she took time watching the unconscious man on the floor.

"I can take if myself, but thanks for the care." Rey replied, shaking her hands I pain, with blood already coated her hand full. Finn poked his hands on his pockets and dug out a handkerchief, tossing it at Rey's direction. Rey caught it mid-air, as the white handkerchief began to be smeared with her blood.

"You're welcome by the way." Finn babbled on his own but Rey heard it anyway. She gave him a smile, and began to wrap the wounded hand with the handkerchief in order to stop bleeding. The cabinet door broke open, making Unkar Plutt to emerge after his head got stuck in the cabinet for too long.

Seeing his brother on the floor unconscious, he grumbled before his hands landed on the handle of his own sword, unsheathing it completely in a swift motion. Rey groaned in frustration seeing another opponent to appear in front of her.

She glanced at Finn, whose hands on the chair and intended to carry it. He nodded in affirmation of action, and Rey nodded in return before turning around to face her opponent. Unkar already charged on her direction clumsily and Rey easily stepped aside, with Finn drew the chair and smashed it in his face

Rey kicked the groin of the stunned man, who was recovering from the chair to head impact. Unkar groaned and clutched his groin, with Rey swung her sword hitting him his face, creating a large slice on his cheek and nose bridge. Finn from behind dived his fist straight resulting for the bigger man to stumble back.

The young woman professionally thrusted her cutlass, further injuring the bigger man who groaned in excruciating pain from the sword strikes and chair impact. Using the handle of the sword, she hit his head, completely knocking him out of his own self, before falling face flat on the floor.

Rey let out a sigh in relief, seeing the two men on the floor unconscious and still breathing and moaning in pain from their injuries. She praised herself, before those Marshalcy to arrest her for life. "Not your day, isn't it Unkar?" She taunted at the fallen big man, his face on the floor and still has no strength of getting up.

"Rey, we might want to get out of here." Finn spoke with hazard n his voice, hearing the large knock on the locked doors coming from the outside of the room. Rey watched the door shaking in horror, with Finn's hands on her shoulders leading her towards the open window.

The door cracked open, with three Marshall Guards running inside the room, their rifles and swords ready on their hands. First thing that caught their attention is the two bloodied unconscious men on the floor. Finn already jumped out of the window, into the streets. "What the hell is this mess?"

The guards saw Rey climbing into the window, with a smirk in her face. "To your health, gentlemen." Without any cue, she jumped out of the window, alerting more guards in process into the room.

"You wench, what in hell are you doing here?" One of the guards yelled, his head stuck out of the window and his eyes glaring towards the running young woman and her companion deeper in the streets of Versailles.

Rey turned, giving the guards a sneer. "Running!"

"Rey wait, the letter. It is very important!" Finn cried out, his panting and running slowed him down from the much agile girl. Rey shrugged and saw few guards started to aim their rifles to their own direction.

"You might want to hold that thought, for a second Finn." She spoke, grabbing Finn's hand, leading him to cover and hiding.

The gunshot blew the whole area, causing few townspeople to run away in panic, making Rey's plan of running and hiding more difficult and easy at the same time. She swiftly passed through few running panicked people, sideways with Finn struggling to keep up.

Another shot rang, as Rey lead her companion on the less infested alleyway, with few beggars and children around. Finn stopped to catch his breath and started to gasp for more air to enter his lungs. Rey continued to clutch her injured hand from the duel, and as the blood stopped bleeding in Finn's handkerchief.

"So." Finn started, wiping few sweats in his forehead. "How can we go back from the hotel without being suspiciously spotted again? After we made a mess in that room." Rey shook her head, started to walk in circles, thinking hard.

"How important is that letter, Finn?" She asked, her eyes glued to the pouch Finn has. "Haven't you read the letter before it was given to you?"

"No." Finn replied, shaking his head, showing the letter to Rey. The letter was still sealed and unopened with red candle mark on the paper. "My master told me not to, and it is only for Monsieur Solo, no one but himself."

"Is that really grueling for your master if we might deliver it late?" Rey asked again, smiling innocently on Finn's direction.

"I don't know, probably just few reports and changes in their order, since the  _Estates-General_ has recently been signed. Maybe instructions?" Finn spoke with uncertainty, Rey raised her eyebrows, slowly shaking her hand from the numbing pain. "What? I haven't opened the letter." Finn said in defense.

"Walking back to the hotel would be suicide, let's take few precautions here Finn, my hand hurts like hell and I don't have any idea how to infiltrate that hotel again." Rey silently spoke.

"Good point. So what are we going to do now?" Finn asked.

Rey turned to the open streets, with the crowd starting to clear out from the mess they were earlier. She sighed, waiting for any silence before heading out into the open streets again. "We go back to the estate, Threepio needs to fix my hand. We can drop this letter at his office, sure he can see that when he gets home."

The younger man hesitantly opened his mouth in suggesting their next move, but she was right. The guards in that hotel might have doubled their security and no chances for them to sneak in. "Okay, you lead and I'll just follow. But I am not sure of this plan, Rey."

" _Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?_ (Do you trust me?)" Rey asked, offering her hand towards the doubting Finn. The younger man, slightly nodded but sensing the hesitation in his eyes, mouth and actions. Rey decided to cheer him up further, slightly punching the man's shoulder. "Nice timing with that chair, earlier. I like that."

Finn blushed in her words, making his pride to grow with his confidence as the two walked with silence back into the Solo's estate in Versailles. Rey's mind drifts and began to look back from that specific smile she saw earlier at the roof of the church.

Ben was here, and Han pushed her away before she can see him, face to face. She never felt this way towards her adoptive brother, or felt the closeness of the two as it grew stronger as time goes by. The Solo estate was on their view, few blocks away, and surprisingly Han's carriage were parked outside.

"There, Han may be here." She pointed the parked carriage in front of the estate, with few people including Threepio were outside talking and somewhat enjoying the afternoon. She do hope as well that this letter, whatever it is, must be delivered immediately, or they will have no choice.

Rey and Finn walked together upon reaching the entrance of the Estate, seeing Threepio chatting with few servants, with the carriage in their sight. "Where is Monsieur Solo?" She asked immediately avoiding eye contact from her adoptive father's golden butler.

Threepio sighed from the appearance of Han's ward and immediately noticed the wound wrapped around with the white handkerchief as the white began to be stained in crimson red. "Dear Lord. Where did you get that?"

"Duel, with those bastards running in the streets." Rey admitted sheepishly, smiling upon glancing Finn who shrugged but retuned the smile. Threepio sighed in response, walking closer and taking the hand closer to his eyes, inspecting the wound.

Untying the white cloth, Threepio gasped from the slash on her hand, the blood ceased from flowing but the flesh wound remains on t the palm. Rey hissed from the contact. "Hey, hey. Threepio you are checking the wound, not touching it."

"Apologies, Mademoiselle." Threepio replied back before uttering under her breath. "Oh dear, Master Han will kill me." He cleared his throat, nodding at some few servants in the process. "You might want to go inside and have some of the women to stitch it up for you, and who is this?"

Rey gulped slowly, trying to give another excuse to Threepio to be impressed by Finn's presence. "A follower of Monsieur Solo, who needed his presence right now for an important matter." She replied, earning a glare from Finn but held it back. "Where is he by the way?"

"On the King's palace, a party was held there. I've heard Master Solo and his son, Master Ben were the special guests of the King's table of honor. So expect them to be here late in the evening." Rey turned to Finn, whose eyes glued on the ground with worrisome on his face.

"When will they return?" Finn asked.

"Two hours from now, three hours maybe not at all."

Rey sighed, with Finn groaned. "Wait did you say party? I wasn't invited." Rey perked her eyebrows and spoke in excitement and smile on her face. "They were there having fun with the King's table yet they forgot to summon me."

"Neither are the horses." Threepio replied. A servant laughed, but ceased after Rey gave him a glare, which Threepio sent away. "I'm just playing, dear Rey. Master Solo left a certain invitation for you to enter the King's palace and join the party. He said that Master Ben wanted to see you. You might want to clean up now and fix your hand."

"Thanks Threepio." Rey smiled back, watching his adoptive father's butler went inside of the estate, giving orders to the other servants. Finn tapped her shoulder, earning her attention instead Rey spoke first. "Well this is it. I have a party to attend."

Finn smiled I return, he reached out to his pouch and gave the letter to her. She took the letter from Finn's grasps, feeling the paper's weight in her fingertips. "Don't forget this letter, my master said it is very important. You might want to leave it in his office like you said earlier."

"Will do." Rey childishly smiled, giving her new found friend a hug. Finn flinched from the contact of Rey's hug, but returned it in a friendly way and returned a smile. "I hope I can see you again, Finn. We can cause trouble together." She thought of Ben in turn. She hoped that these two trouble makers met in her own satisfaction.

"Hey, I don't want to end up in Bastille." Finn joked and Rey laughed. " _Au revoir pour le moment_." He bid goodbye, as he turns his heels and left the estate, walking in the other direction towards the afternoon sunset. Rey couldn't help but smile in turn as she turn back to the estate and ready herself for tonight.

After the battle of pain against her palm, of stitches and gauzes, she wondered on how to have fun for tonight even her hand hurts like hell. She sighed in relief after the final stitch tightens in her flesh as one of the servant began to cover in with white gauze, covering her palm but not her fingers.

Later on, she found herself in the bath tub, her naked body submerged in the warm water and used it to clean the blood away from her injured hand. Her hair damped and wet from the water, as the water covered her belly, her breasts and her neck. The sensation of the injured hand submerged in the warm water was already satisfying.

The weird feeling across her belly caused her to sit up, relaxing the warmness of the water and began to clean herself with soap. Her eyes travels from her own legs, her belly and never left her breasts. She squirmed from her own contact, touching them not just by feeling them.

Chills sparked her spine and her skins, as she chattered from the cool air from the night sky, feeling the touch of her hands on her own skin. She bit her lip, trying to draw the gasp away from her lips. Her hand caressed her own body, dripping them with water.

Until her hand slipped on her womanhood, feeling her fingertips, below the warm water, felt the sensation of her folds, she shivered from the contact, upon realizing she was pure as the Virgin Mary, and no men ever touched her not with Han protecting her.

Her fingertips moved across the center of her womanhood, she bit her tongue, gasping and as her hand throbs below her hips. She grinned from the amazing pleasure of contact and the felt of touching herself but rather she cannot think any reason to, without an image to do so. She rubbed her folds faster with passion and desire seen in her eyes, savoring every sensation.

She continued the same rhythm on her hands, as her injured hand raised and caressed her breasts, holding the most sensitive part. This is what it meant to be a woman, and she would rather touch herself than other men. She imaged a large hand groping on her chest, breathing on her neck, and it was a large man, dressed in black, and smiled familiarly.

Her hands travels nonstop, and her head longs for one thing, desire. She was born a woman, being treated like a man, acts like a mam, but her face and body is a woman. No wonder why many men wanted to court her, she is beautiful, like an angel. Her body is like a goddess, like most of many men praised her. She moaned as her mind is on fire of desire and lust, for someone dear close to her heart.

A certain knock on the door, caught her attention and stopped her lustful illustrations and actions. Her face red from the after match of her desire. Her chest left a pang of regret as she knew she cannot think all of these to her childhood friend, knowing he cannot feel the same for her.

Ben was the only man, who never looked at her like most of other men, who wanted her for pleasures. Instead, he was the one treated her with being ever since they were young and teenagers. She never forgot the face of her old friend since the day the two went intimate with each other. She never long for another time like this for Ben.

The closest contact she had with Ben Solo was a kiss, on the cheek. He gave it to her before leaving for Paris for study and rarely came back to Versailles. She wondered on how many women he laid with, especially that drop dead attractive human being like Ben Solo.

She stood up from the bath tub and covered herself with towel, before heading towards the door to dress herself for the occasion of the King's palace. Her mind drifted from where she was and never realized that she already dressed up, or even arrived at the Palace of Versailles, without her realizing it.

The gates of the Palace were lined, with few people watching outside the gates. Few nobles waiting in line for their own turns to enter the gates of the Palace. She took a moment to look at her outfit, and she was surprised that the tailor didn't forced her to wear a corset of dress, that was really irritating on her sake. Instead, she wore a black tunic with white under garments covered by the long grey coat that has length until her knees, with a black trousers and boots.

She even wore a top hat, as she knows that she can be mistakenly looked as a man, not a woman. But she promised herself to act womanly in terms of the occasion. People in the crowd had their mouths agape at the sight of the beautiful woman wearing in man's clothes, as she stood in line waiting for her turn.

The gate keeper watches her approaching, and immediately spoke the words he was tasked to. "Your invitation Monsieur… I mean Mademoiselle."

Rey smiled, as she grabbed the piece of paper and gave it the man's hands. The man fidgets his glasses, reading what's written on the paper and nodded. " _Bienvenue au château de Versailles_ Rey Kenobi. I hope you enjoy what this palace has to offer."

" _Merci monsieur._ " Rey replied back, taking a bow and adjusted her top hat. Walking into the gardens of the palace, filled with guests and nobles around the country. Walking in the same red carpet leading into the entrance, reminded her of her grandfather walking with her that day he was killed.

As quickly as she could walk and avoiding some looks and lustful glares from men and women alike, she immediately find herself to the entrance of the Palace, as Fireworks displays ignited the sky wonderfully from the top, earning some claps from the people in the main hallway.

Heading inside, the palace was even more beautiful since the last time she came here, as the chandeliers and candles lights the palace into full display with designs of torches and flowers around the place walls. Paintings and servants were there for entertainment, as walk walks towards the main room of guest, attempting to find someone familiar.

She brought Finn's letter all along in her pocket, trying not to fail her friend's wishes of delivering the letter to her adoptive father, even though she never knew why that letter is so important for them to give them a chase.

Melodies of violin quartets soothes her ears as she opened the door leading to the main room and was surprised by the guests inside, all wearing dazzling dresses and clothes as they twirled around with glasses in their hands and some were dancing to the classical music played by musicians.

Few men watched her went amongst the crowd, trying her best to enjoy herself or rather looking for her childhood friend that she never seen for so long. A certain hand held her palm, as a gentleman twirled her around before bowing before her. " _Voudriez-vous vous joindre à cette danse, belle_? (Would you care to join this dance, beautiful?)"

Rey smiled at the man, who is good looking for her standards until her eyes searched at the distance spotting Ben talking with someone. She stared at him dreamily that she almost forgot to answer the pending dance from a gentleman. Ben saw her gaze and flashed a smile, before turning around and walked away.

" _Je suis désolé monsieur, peut-être la prochaine fois_? (I'm sorry sir, maybe next time?)" She smiled, but bowed to the man kindly as the man nodded in understanding giving her way to walk. She offered her hand and the man kissed it in a gentle manner before leaving her in the crowd. Her attention focused on Ben, as slowly but surely she walked towards his direction.

She spotted him walking to some rooms slowly, knowing that Rey would catch up. Rey snickered from Ben's actions. "Oh, he do love the chase." She smiled to herself, seeing Ben immediately retreated to a less infested part of the Palace and went inside a room.

Slowly, she followed him inside, only to be pinned to the wall, with a smiling Ben in front of her as he closed the door. Both of his hands remained on the wall, with her face were an inch closer to his. "You caused quite a commotion." She started, giving Ben a smirk.

"What can I say?" Ben replied, the voice she misses so long and it was very addicting for her to her. 'You are always a bad influence, Rey."

Raising her eyebrows, in a challenge, Rey replied back. "Oh, you were the worse one." She heard him chuckled for a moment, giving Rey an opportunity to speak more. "I missed you, Ben. I never thought that I will see you again."

"I know." He leans in and pressed his lips against her. His two large hands landed on the both sides of her cheek as he pulls her further, with Rey's hands caressing his chest. She kissed him back, lighting up the desire, the love she felt ever since they were young. She broke the kiss, pushing him slowly away, as Ben smiled and panted for air. "Are you wearing my father's outfit? I thought you'd be wearing a dress, you look beautiful."

"Don't tempt me, I really hate dresses and I feel like a mummy wearing those." She replied, giving a quick kiss on Ben's lips.

"I see my hat fits you so well?" Ben teases returning the kiss after she gave him, he pulled her close giving his intimacy between the two lovers their own closeness. Rey's longingness of her friend after so many years were almost forgotten upon their reunion. "I'm sorry about earlier, I really can't pursue my father to bring you to the  _Estates-General_."

She shook her, laughing softly upon her red lips. "Don't worry, I found the declaration to be boring, at least he left an invite for me here."

Ben noticed the white cloth wrapped around her palm, with a shade of crimson in it. "What happened to your hand?"

"A grueling duel between some bastards on the streets." Rey replied quickly, without taking a breath. "You know, going into the hotel would be really boring, honestly."

"I actually pleaded my father to bring you with him tonight, but he is adamant. I know nothing about these people, only you. It would be dull as dirt." Ben replied, his lips crooked into a smile. He hasn't changed a bit, especially his facial figures and his height. "You know I would love to accompany me tonight, but there's a simple business I need to fix first, you might want to enjoy some female company."

"You're kicking me out?" She asked, surprised from Ben's words.

"No, of course not. There is one thing I need to do first. You might find my father in the palace grounds drinking with his friends."

At the mention of Han Solo, the heaviness and weight of the letter in her pouch affected her, and she must deliver the letter immediately as possible. "I'll go meet your father, where is he?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I believe you can find on your own?" Without any word, the two left the room together before going on their separate place. Rey sighed, with her hand now holding the letter and the candle seal were still attached to the letter.

Walking against the partying guest, looking in every direction for her adoptive father, but she cannot get a hint on where Han Solo might be. She watched at the southern exit of the palace, seeing a drunk man walking alone outside the palace grounds. Relying her instincts, she walked outside of the palace, towards the grounds surprisingly saw Han walking slowly looking like he's drunk.

"Are you alright Monsieur? You drank too much of the King's champagne?" She asked in her high voice, approaching the somewhat drunk Han Solo near inside the palace grounds. To her surprise, Han fell to the floor without a sound. "Monsieur Solo?"

Han didn't answer or made a sound, which made Rey to be more worried to her adoptive father's condition. She rushed towards the knocked Han, swiftly and suddenly. "Monsieur Solo? Monsieur Solo!" to her horror, from Han's neck and head were visible, as it flowed to the floor.

Rey couldn't help but to force herself not to cry, seeing Han lifeless on the floor and the murder has no witnesses. She cannot put a blame on anyone, her adoptive father as gone. The man who raised her as his own daughter after the death of her grandfather.

The one who feed her, made her like a family and treated her like someone special now lays on the floor lifeless and bloody. Han was dead, and nobody knew who killed him.

In the distance, an elder man saw the murder and immediately cried. " _Aidez-moi! Meurtre!_  (Help! Murder!) That wench murdered!" Few Marshalcy guards took heed of the cry and rushed towards the grieving girl with a dead body on her arms.

Rey saw the guards running towards her, as she wiped her eyes and began to call for help. "Help please he is-" She is interrupted by a guard who struck her with the butt of the bun, knocking her unconscious as she fell to the floor with her face bloodied.

The guards watched the dead body in concern as they immediately recognized who it was. " _Cher Dieu, elle a tué le Seigneur Solo_  (Dear God, She killed Lord Solo.) She killed him in cold blood." Without hesitation, few guards inspected the letter in Rey's hands and took it away.

Rey felt cold and pain, but she cannot wake up from the disaster and the mess she was but fate has other plans for her. She was a murderer, without her wielding the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tragedy starts. Thank you for reading, and comments and reviews are always welcome plus they kissed hahahaha.


	5. Abducted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

Darkness.

That's the first thing she ever felt was cold and pain. Her body on the concrete floor, with both of her hands outstretched forward and a rough hands. Her legs felt bare, and her breasts her were almost as indecently exposed but thanks to the half torn fabric covering most of her body.

Sounds of moaning and crying forces straight into her ears, and someone from the corner playing his own musical piece on the violin. Such logic of a peaceful music mixed with shouting and crying of other prisoners.

Her eyes closed still, trying not to imagine how bad the prison situation already. Blood from her right cheek drips to the ground as she tries to brush the oozing feeling of blood. The sound of metal clanking as the dragging of her body stopped. For the first time since she was arrested, she opened her eyes, watching a guard dug his pocket and fished out a key, inserting it into the keyhole.

Rey took a glimpse on people inside the cell, few are male and three female living in the same enclosed compartment. Her night was even getting worse. The cell opened as the guards made their move, tossing her inside without care, landing her towards the dusty floor.

She coughed from the dust, trying to sit up in her fetal position. "Where am I?"

The guard rolled his eyes, closing the cell door with a clang of the metal. "In hell."

After speaking those words, he turned his back and left the cell block. Rey immediately took notice of her loose clothing, especially to cover herself indecently. People around the cell has their own certain beds, mainly made out of rug and wood. Few people already sleeping peacefully, leaving the only vacant space for her to lie down.

Her clothing was indecent enough for her to see the upper under garments, showing her hips and stomach all the way to the lower chest and only the cloth in her under garments to cover her breasts. Men around the cell room, gave her some lustful looks, which she tried to ignore.

Sure enough, the cell was silent. Except with those crying people outside their cell. A kind man, who was rare in this prison, offered her a coat, purposely trying to cover her exposed body towards the others. She took it gratefully and put it on her body in a blink of an eye.

Towards the far corner of the cell, her eyes scanned the weird drawings on the wall with bunch of symbols she cannot read. Everything she saw in that wall was bizarre, even in her eyes.

Another woman watching her from afar, closely observing her stepping on her prison bed and lying down to rest. Rey searched her pockets and fished out her grandfather's pocket watch, which she was grateful that the guards haven't noticed it.

The last thing she noticed was the clock unending ticks in the same position which it stayed for 13 years, before her eyes gave up in exhaustion and using the clock ticks to lull her to sleep.

The Palace of Versailles was silent. The news of the murder of the Grandmaster Han Solo took the whole party into the storm, causing them to be saddened in a certain death. No other men or women suffered the point of mourning than his only son, Ben Solo.

Ben remained at the certain place where his father was killed. His eyes glued to the blood on the red carpet, with few curious people gathered around the place of incident and observed it. His grasped on unopened letter which the guards took from Rey.

How could Rey murder his father? She loved as his own, even though she never had a father since the beginning. Questions flooded in his mind, seeing the innocence of Rey turned aflame into murderous crimes of death. From love, his heart burns to avenge everyone who murdered his father, including Rey.

But he cannot find himself from doing it. Guilt convicted him in some matter, since the thought of laying a finger on Rey, attempting to avenge his own father.

"Ben." A voice called from afar, but Ben didn't even bat an eye to recognize that person. The man's face softened from the news of grieving from the start. "I'm sorry for what happened." Ben wiped his teas away from his face, snapping his heart into half.

"Poe." He replied, his eyes levelled to the marble floor of the palace. Poe Dameron sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him from his dead father. "You heard what happened?"

Poe shook his head. "Not heard, I expected it." He took a moment to pause and to anticipate few questions uttered from the son of the Grandmaster. But Ben remained silent, his eyes never left the marble floor. "With your father gone the First Order will gain their full power to capture the country of France completely. I am afraid you are one of their obstacles."

"Father told me that the First Order were the allies of the Republic. Father personally told the people that the First Order is with the republic. My father is gone, now I must build what my father has built." Ben slowly said, he has no strength to face his childhood friend, but Poe remained sitting beside him.

"The First Order allied with the Republic in order to gain the favor of the members of the people and when the time is right, they will strike. I guess with the murder of your father took them into a lucky shot." Poe spoke. "And no, I concluded that the First Order have nothing to do with your father's death."

"How come?" Ben asked, now his eyes left the marble floor, facing eye to eye with his companion.

The other man sighed. "If they indeed plan to murder Han from the beginning, they should have done that earlier and they could've included you in their list as well." Ben nodded in Poe's words but pieces of evidences wanted him to tear through the members of the Republic as Poe continued. "The murderer must have a vendetta with your father."

"A traitor maybe?" Ben added.

"Maybe  _Mademoiselle_  Kenobi." Poe added, making Ben to flinch straight to his bones. "She was the only person whom Monsieur Han had contact with. She possibly murdered him."

The young Solo shook his head in disagreement. "Rey was orphaned as Han took care of her, what would be her vendetta towards my father? It is pointless, and where did you take her?"

"The Bastille."

"What?"

"They dragged her towards the Bastille and I have nothing to do with it." Poe nonchalantly replied, without much thinking resulting for Ben to curl his fist. "Hey look, I can't have them leaving her behind after they saw everything in your father's murder."

"You're the Head of the Marshalcy, a Royal guard, how could you not call off the arrest?" Ben aggressively asked, as Poe sighed and wiped the sweat on his forehead wracked by his nervousness. People were clearing out from the event, bringing the quietness on the stir of air. "She can't be the one. She deserves more than being thrown into the Bastille."

Dameron without much to response in his behalf, left the grieving young man. "With Solo gone, you might want to reconnect yourself to  _Madame_  Organa." Without any addition, he left towards the darkness.

"Grandmaster." Ben repeated the same thoughts over and over. He was too young to lead the Republic back to its feet. "Grandmaster."

Morning sun wasn't as pleasant as the young Kenobi would have expected from the beginning. The warm sensation of the warm bed sheets back at the Estate were absent on her watch, obviously. It was warmer than she ever thought of, with the foul odor of sweat and other unnecessary smell invaded her senses.

She blinked her eyes from the distinct sunlight, with her hands stretched just like she did every morning when she opened her eyes. The cold surface of the prison floor was fresh to her skin, and the sensation of horrible condition is much bearable for a female.

Glancing on her left hand, her pocket watch was gone. With such abrupt worrisome, she quickly stood up and began to search for the missing artefact she's been keeping for years. " _Merde._  Where is it? I could have sworn to have it here."

Knowing from the other prisoners, once a prisoner always a prisoners. She glanced on every prisoners around the enclosed room. Mostly were looking suspicious but innocent, except for the woman on the far right looking in her late 50s, holding something on her palm.

Rey was first to draw forward, with anger in attempting to retrieve her precious broken watch. "Hey, that's mine!"

The woman raised her eyebrows, standing up and smugly showing the pocket watch upon her grasps. "What's wrong thief? Where did you have it from?"

"Oh now I am a thief? That watch looked familiar to you?" Rey shot back, her lips quivering from anger with desire in tackling this older woman if she had to. She drew forward but the older woman shoved her away, leaving Rey to the floor.

"So you really can't just quit huh?" She walked slowly but her eyes watching the younger woman struggling to get up to her feet. She grabbed two long broken sticks, as she tossed one to Rey's direction. "Then earn it."

Rey was already on her feet, when the older woman posed herself into a fencing poise. She twirled the stick in her hands, remembering every lesson Han taught her in fencing, plus she cannot afford to lose a watch.

A short jolt of pain in her injured hand disturbed her concentration but manages to shake away. " _En Garde._ " With the swift motion the older woman drew with a slashing move towards her direction. Rey prepared herself in that specific move as she ducked even before the fencing stick hits her.

But the woman changed her swing, struck her straight to her leg, making Rey to tumble down as the older woman drew a kick to her abdomen. "Sloppy fighter, I want more determination!"

Gnarling with much anger flowing inside her veins. She ignored the distracting pain from her hand and twirled the stick again in ready for combat. The older woman smugly smiled as she took another opportunity in taking a swipe of the stick, aiming for the chest.

Rey smirked parrying the attacking and swiftly kicked the abdomen. The older woman staggered in pain, but Rey took more matters in her own hands. She stroked her strikes, hitting the woman on her shoulders, her chest and elbows her face.

Now it's the older woman's turn to stumble to the floor. Other prisoners cheered and some jeered from the two women fighting in sticks. Rey reminded herself to thank Han for some lessons in fencing. The older woman smirked, looking up at her direction. "There you go, petty wench. Let see how's your defense takes you."

In a speed of light, even in her advancing age, she turned into one of the most swift sword fighter in Rey's eyes. Even barely bested Unkar and Teedo in her early days, focus and precision was her only ally. Rey parried the strike as a fisted hand flew towards her, aiming for her head. The young Kenobi rolled back into safety, only to be greeted by another strike.

"Shit!" Rey cursed, clutching her arm from the hit. She moved back and gave distance to compensate herself and watch her opponent's moves. Han's words of fencing lessons in her youth is always there to remind her the way every great sword fighter.

 _One's greatest sword is his mind. If one outwits the other, the greater chance of winning the duel._  Han's voice brought her comfort even from the grave, only to bring her grief and sorrow.  _One who strikes first won't last long, but he who strikes after will bring his own victory._

Smirking, Rey took her time watching the older woman's moves and pacing.  _She is moving to the right, a right handed woman maybe. She might be evading my attacks to the right, if I strike to the right she cannot move to the left._

"Ready to give up?" The woman mockingly taunted, her feet slowly moving to her right, encircling the younger Kenobi.

Rey reads her foot pacing.  _She steps slowly towards the right._ Gripping the stick, she swiped the swords stick forward, with the woman's anticipation on the parry. She watches her foot on the motion to evade towards the right, to avoid her incoming attacks.

But Rey reads it perfectly, immediately stepped towards her right direction right before the older woman to roll towards her preferred position. Taking her chance, Rey struck her chest then grabbing the woman arm, forcing to withdraw her stick and successfully removed it from her hands. "If you are done with these, just go back to your weird drawings, grandma."

"Drawings?" The woman asked dumbfounded.

"These here!" Rey pointed the far corner of the prison cell. "Scribbles like chicken scratches on the wall and some other things…" She stopped looking at where her hands pointed to, and alas the wall empty and lack of writings. "I swore I saw yesterday."

The older woman grabbed her arm. "Come here."

"Hands off me!" Rey struggled, as the woman dragged her towards the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Concentrate!" The woman barked.

"What?"

"Concentrate!"

Closing her eyes, she felt the weird power surging towards her veins and her blood. Chills and goosebumps interfered her senses, before that energy entered her eyes. She saw nothing but blue and white writings and drawings in which she cannot understand any of it. "What are these?"

"Messages of the past, the Jedi codes and words of our ancestors. I spent myself in prison in search of these." The older woman, her voice calm, spoke as she revealed those in sight. She then turned to Rey with a hand on her shoulder. "You have the force."

"The Force?" Rey repeated.

"The one that gave you the power to see what is unseen." The older woman explained further, pointing the drawings on the wall. "The energy to see people from the distance, as well as some other things that one man cannot see. You have this power, but who are you?"

Rey looked at her straight to the eyes. "I'm no one."

"That's not the answer I am looking for. There is something special inside you, which brought forth hope in your wellbeing. Now, who are you?" The woman asked insistently, looking over the younger woman's eyes and face. "I know that face, weak spirit but strong willed."

"Rey. Rey Kenobi."

Hearing the name made the woman to snicker and almost face palming herself. "I know a Kenobi when I see one, and definitely you don't look like one. Where do you get that name?"

Rey shrugged, but her glare kept on the woman's position on the prison cell. "He's my grandfather. He died when I was young and nobody was there to raise me except Solo."

"Of course. Maz Kanata." The older woman introduced herself, with pride and mightiness on herself. "I knew your grandfather." She opened her palm and lowly tossed the object on Rey's hands, with Rey glaring her with rudeness.

"Bully for you." Rey snapped, turning away.

The woman sat on the floor, watching the drawings on the wall like it was sacred and divine. "Your Grandfather died in the palace. When was it, 72? 73? Or 75 perhaps?"

"How did you-"

"Your grandfather was a Jedi, Rey." Maz interrupted Rey's sentence, sighing with her back touching the wall. She wiped her head with her hand, as she pulled her glasses on her pocket. "He gave his life, fighting for the liberty of mankind."

Rey snarled, her fist forming into a fist, hearing her grandfather's life in a nutshell was already depressing enough. "Look, my grandfather is dead. He left me to be alone since the beginning. My parents died in the war. It's not my grandfather who should be worthy of raising me?"

"Really?" Maz asked, her attention turned towards the standing younger woman. "You speak these things but you never understand the ways of your grandfather. He was like you when he was first came into the Order, brash and sword happy fellow. Stick with me and I can turn into one of them."

"You're a Jedi." The younger woman asked, her distance grew closer as she sat down beside her. "Listen, I want no part of this cult or religion you have, all I wanted was to go back home. I did something I never did and I am stuck here. I just want to go back home."

Maz patted her shoulder in wise understanding in her mind. "But can you do it when you out here? I can train you, you seem to be good at fencing, child. I am no Jedi, but I can make you one, the fiercest woman to hold a sword."

Rey's aura turned dark, remembering the death of her father figure and the one who raised her to what she is right now. She couldn't bear the guilt of the blood of his innocence, even she never held the blade. "Han Solo did, and he trained me into a sword fighter."

The older woman, offered her hand, a stick on her grasps. "But then make him proud deeper than his own grave. You are his legacy even you're not his own." Rey accepted the hand and took the stick with her, indicating her to train for her own good.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"Again!" Maz exclaimed, her hands drew on the ground, with Rey staggering and struggling to stand up. She pressed her lips altogether, her eyes frowning to persuade herself to focus on the task at hand. Her tongue touched her lips, giving her time to think. "Concentrate, child."

A loud shake interrupted her focus with dust particles of the cell fell on their heads. Caught off guard, Maz thrust her stick to her abdomen and her hand. Rey lets go of the stick with a disappointing face of Maz Kanata in front of her. "Concentrate."

"Wait." Rey deadpanned. "Something's happening. Sounds like an explosion."

"Voices." Maz added, hearing shout of people outside the Bastille. "They're storming the Bastille, they might break this place apart."

"Secure the prisoners!" Voices shouted in the corner, guard running to every cell they see, preventing them to their escape if necessary. Rey turned to the cell window and trying her best to figure out what is happening.

People crowds themselves with torches and swords. The guards outside the Bastille took their form of defense trying to sort the problem and failing to do so. Some we're killed by actions of the civilians, with no regards on human life, trying to break free to enter the Bastille. "This is bad. I mean they cannons everywhere and they can shoot us if they wanted to.

"No Rey." Maz stopped her from panicking. "This is good. We have an opportunity in our hands." She turned towards the closed cell door, with the guards rushing. "You might want to hide this one out, trust me."

"What are you doing?"

"Busting our poor unfortunate souls." Maz replied.


	6. I Write Sins not Tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

_July 14 1789, the Storming of Bastille._

“ _Viva La France!_ ” Shouting erupts even from the outside. Cannon explosions and gun powders emerged from the walls, shook the entire place. The Marshalcy began to take their formation and take aim on the murderous people. Smoke and fog through the sky, from the burning sensation of the people created, causing chaos but wanting peace.

The squad’s gunshots of bayonet erupts in succession and in unison but cannot control the massive crowd trying to storm their way in. Nearing to its clash, the marshalcy and the townspeople scramble for combat, where they murdered each their mercilessly.

The bridge has been open, and opportunity for townsfolk to storm inside, with blood, sweat and companionship in their goals for equality.

Trouble times for the one named Poe Dameron.

“Cross fire!” He commanded to his troops, as they looked at him as the leader of the Marshalcy. Wearing navy blue coat signifying as the General, he raised his sword hoping their own protocols will contain the violence.

The sound of gunshot of flintlock pistols were heard inside the prison cells. One guard looked above, waiting for the riot to arrive. “Sir, the prisoners are causing chaos.”

“ _Dieu._ Contain every prisoner cell, if they hurt you, kill them.” He turned to his hesitant comrades, trying to sort out their next actions. “Go! Before they tear this place apart!”

Then, he turned to his troops with bayonets ready in their arsenals and pointed towards another prison entrance. “If you find a certain young woman inside that cell, bring her to me. I had a promise to keep.” He noticed the reluctance of his comrades, he growled. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

Different story inside the prison cells.

“Secure the Prisoners!” Shouting of command from the guards running to every cell they find with prisoners. Rey’s ears almost broke in hearing some ear piercing screams from the other prisoners on the other cells, in pain or in terror.

Rey already noticed what they will do. “They are killing the prisoners.”

Then saw Maz hiding behind the wall, away from the prison cells. She gestured her to follow her, but hesitantly followed. The sound of metal in prison cells as the keys unlocked the cell. Then a guard drew his sword, intending to kill them all. “Now.”

Maz kicks a guard’s shins before driving her dagger to his throat, blood spurted from the skin and landed on her clothes. Rey’s stomach twitches in sight but had to focus, she grab one on the neck and struggled until she snaps it. She grabs the fallen sword before seeing Maz already took off outside to the halls. “Come on, Kenobi!”

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

She growled before running in pursuit, the two months of resting her legs inside the cell has been paid off as she regained her running ability following Maz into the hallways. Then she saw her behind the closed door trying to unlock it. “What now? Can you unlock it?”

“I’m trying, cover me will ya?”

Shouts of guards and footsteps enters the scene. Rey draws her sword and ignoring her healing injured hand from distracting her. The first guard spotted her, before posing into her fencing stance giving herself an edge for the attack.

Dodging and blocking, she already knew that the marshalcy guard were trained of combat for years but she can keep up. She evaded another attack from the guard before another guard entered the room, and already has his sword drawn. _Merde_

Kicking one man’s groin, he staggers back giving Rey the space to parry the attack from the other. “How much further Maz?” She asked impatiently, giving her time fending those two. Maz snarled back giving her focus picking the lock for their exit.

She poked the sword to one man’s shoulder, howling in pain and kicking the sternum of the other. Seeing the good opening of the enemy, she rushes to the enemy’s back and sliced his throat clean, killing him completely.

Seeing his comrade killed off, one guard plunges his sword to Rey’s direction. It ended up on his dead comrade’s body and Rey elbows his face before giving her finish blow. With such swift and agility, her sword landed on his head hitting the eyes then on the chest and legs before plunging into his throat completely.

Sounds of choking and moaning of pain, Rey pulls the sword back watching him clutching his own throat and lying on the floor. The sound of opened doors snapped her ears, hearing Maz’s shouts of running along. But her instincts already took her over, seeing a battalion of guards rushing towards her.

Maz used the sword, crashing the glass window of a hallway. She jumped off the window and landed on the wooden extension. Rey followed, avoiding the broken glass upon touching her skin. Seeing the sunlight after two month under the enclosed containment was degrading enough. It took her few moments to adjust for the sunlight.

The older woman were already few feet above her, climbing the prison walls. “Follow me, I know an exit!”

“How exactly?” Rey passively asked but received no answer from the climbing companion. “Great, how can we go down again?” She muttered, more like a curse under her breath as she began to climb upwards using the loose bricks and holdings.

Maz already reached the wood bridge and attempting to maintain her balance, which she did as she walked slowly through the walkway. Rey jumped towards the wood walkway’s direction, and gripped in such precise and grip, escaping from falling to death.

“Fire!” Shout of command entered her mind and ears. Watching from afar, she saw dead bodies of guards and commoners at the same time with a battalion of marshalcy trying to sort the riot, ended up forcing them to kill. “Two prisoners, twelve o clock!”

“Shit, they spotted us!” Rey cursed and called, giving Maz the heads up. Maz used her fist to punch another glass window as it shattered into smithereens. She entered inside, and Rey climbed up trying to avoid any gunshots that can hit her.

Upon entering, Maz was already waiting for her. “Enter another hallway again?”

“Listen, girl. We better find cover than to be shot.” Maz snarled hearing marches on their right direction. She grabbed a small knife and threw it towards the first one. The small blade latches into the man’s throat.

The older woman grabbed a flintlock pistol, which is conveniently lying on the table and shot on the other. Rey grabbed one guard’s bayonet forcing him to shoot. Using her advantage, she kicked the man’s groin, letting go of the bayonet. Then the blade met the flesh, the man groaned in pain with blood escapes his lips, clutching at his stomach.

Another round of gun explosions, Rey rolled out of the way with Maz dragging her towards safety and continued their escape. “We need to find an exit in that window!”

“Which window? There are lots of bloody windows!” Rey exclaimed her frustration, seeing Maz to break another glass window and jumped outside. “Another way up?”

“Trust me, up is a much better way to escape.” Maz replied from the top. Rey used the wooden patterns in the Bastille walls gaining her advantage to climb upwards. The smell of burning wood and flesh invaded her nose, as she wanted to throw up but her mind was about climbing towards safety. She gripped another loose brick. “Too slow, better hurry it up.”

“How about trying you best to focus here.” She grumbled under her breath, gritting her teeth in frustration and adjourn. Smog and smoke filled her lungs the more they raised the height. The sound of gunshots in the background was slowly reducing.

Her relief and composure accepted her upon reaching the uppermost wall, in the roof out looking the entire area all around. It was sunset and everything she saw was in orange, clearly trying herself to adjust for the light.

Dozens of dead bodies already scattered in the floor, with blood marks on the throat and body. Maz was already looting the bodies, with a smug smile in her face and looking at Rey like she already knew her reaction. “You are slow.” She turned her attention on the fallen, but alive soldier.

“I surrender. I surrender.” He cried with fear and his sword drew forwards. But Maz only gave him a smirk and gestured Rey to follow her.

The two women ran like their life depends on, until reaching the ledge. “Here we are, Rey. It’s time to jump.”

Rey couldn’t believe her ears. “What? Prison has scrambled your brains Maz!”

Only for Maz to shrug her hesitation from the beginning. “Drink took care of that long time ago, with my friends we thought everything was impossible.” She gave Rey an angry glare in her eyes with determination. “Now move you lazy ass, and get up here.”

“I can’t! That’s impossible!” Rey cried, her tears wets her eyes. She knew for certain that jumping from a 300 foot wall can lead to her death.

“Impossible? That’s what your grandfather used to say, look where he was now!” Maz snapped, later soften into a sigh. “If you pluck your head out your own arse, come find us. You must join the resistance and the Jedi Order, honor your grandfather.”

Out of nowhere, she grabbed Rey’s hands and placed Obi Wan Kenobi’s pocket watch turned around. “This is where we part ways, now go find us. You will be a great fit.” Then Maz turned towards the ledge and fearlessly stepped near it. “Good bye Rey.”

Before Rey can respond or even think, Maz fell from the top. Freefalling from the sky, with Rey left from the top. Battalion of footsteps approached her, with one wearing an outfit that shouts ‘General’.

“You there, back away from the ledge!” One shouted, with his sword drawn to her trying to threaten Rey.  Rey stepped back slowly towards the ledge. “That’s it!” A guard drew his flintlock gun, trying to aim at her as Rey froze from her tracks.

“Stop.” Oddly among the group, one spoke which made the two of the guards sheathe their weapons away. He stepped forwards from the group and watched her with interest. With a confirmation on his head, he silently spoke. “Go. Leave this place now. If you do, find the Resistance.”

With the tone of his voice, Rey nodded proceeding to jump in the ledge, freefalling in the air with nothing but faith to land safely towards the surface. Everything around her travels fast, the wind blowing heavily on her face, only to be surprised to the coolness of the water entering her body.

Meanwhile, at the Bastille’s top, armed men silently questioned their general’s actions and decision. Poe glared them back, after watching the young woman jumped all the way to the bottom hitting the river and hoping she can escape. “Don’t judge my decisions, men. I made a promise to my friend.”

“Sir, she was a criminal and murdered Monsieur Solo.” One of them added, without hesitation. Poe shook his head in turn, knowing that those questions will strike him. Without much to do, but to contain the violence left by the townspeople, he walked back away from the ledge and silently left without a word.

It took two days for Rey to navigate the Solo estate in Versailles after attempting to walk these streets undetected for the first time in two months. By then she noticed on how everyone around her loathes her name, hearing their curses and bad mouths in the distance.

To ensure her safety, she began to approach the town in discreet and in the shadows until finally the Estate was on sight.

It was her home, for the most of her life and now it will be gone. She was a criminal, everyone knows it.

Stepping through the marble floors of the doorway only to eye the doorknob. Hesitantly and out of pity, she opened the door slowly with a creak. Only to hear gun to cock near her head. Within a split second, she drew her sword on to the attacker.

“That was a warm welcome.” Ben’s voice froze her action before going further.

Upon hearing his voice, Rey smiled back. “I supposed to expect a much warmer?”

Rather, Ben’s expression turned dark. “I am surprised you make yourself in a bright light, after these things you did.”

Shocked, as Rey knew what Ben meant. “What are you talking about?”

Ben snapped, ghastly touching his father’s journals and papers in the desk, hoping to keep them in his memory. “Is that how you repay our kindness? Murdering him defenseless?” Rey shook her head, but cannot bear to look him in the eye.

“Ben, I have nothing to do with his death!” Rey’s tone grew strong like her life depends on it. Her lips tremble in this hard truth she was facing, rather than pleading and grow soft for herself. “You know that! Both of our families knew that.”

“I know exactly whom my family are, Rey.” Ben sternly replied, trying to reduce the tension and the anger from his head. Then turned his eyes on Rey, with a dark look on his face. “And I know exactly who yours are. You’re a Jedi.”

Rey turned red. “I’m not. I am not sure what a Jedi is.”

“I knew it because I used to be one.” Ben quickly replied, made Rey speechless. “But I don’t give a damn of whatever you say concerning the Jedi council, I left because my idiot of an uncle told me so.” He paused, giving himself the stillness he need whilst his eyes scattered on the desk. “It’s hard for my father to adopt you, us an Aristocrat, you a Jedi.”

“I swear on my life, I have nothing to do with his death.” Ben sadly sighed from Rey’s words, then placed his hands on his pocket, and fished a white thing that Rey found familiar.

“You did.”

The letter that she was supposed to deliver.

“Is that-“She asked only stopped upon seeing Ben nodding in response.

The young Kenobi couldn’t believe her eyes, watching Ben scanned the letter with sadness and despair his own before handing the letter to her. “They found it on your purse, on the day of my father’s death. Read it.”

The young woman, opened the folded letter as she found herself reading a cursive handwriting with the exact date of her adoptive father died.

_Monsieur Solo,_

_The Republic is aware of this celebration towards the induction of the younger Solo. But please take heed for my next words, for it will decide your fate once and for all. Our spies uncover a coup from one of our own, believing that they are plotting something very large enough. But we couldn’t tell to whom they are working._

_They are planning to murder you both, as what our sources are saying. We wish you to be on your guard and together with your men, my messenger will elaborate more for your own safety._

“Finn.” Rey whispered to herself, her eyes continued on the paper.

_I am afraid we are running out of time, but hopefully to see you alive. Trust no one around you and do not let your guard down for someone, your friends, your colleagues and even your daughter, Rey._

_May the force be with you…_

_L.O_

“How could I?” Rey cannot speak for herself. The letter that would save herself and Ben’s father was written on the paper. Instead, she wasted it and neglected it. “How could I have known?” She cannot even think for herself, she was all responsible for her own actions.

Ben glanced at her, watching his friend to break down emotionally. Rey grit her teeth from pain and in sorrow for the responsibility. Tears glimmered through her cheek and sobbed silently, trying to fight her sadness.

Moving his hand hesitantly, he moved it closer to her shoulder, only to drop and fidgets his own pockets. His father’s pen and writing papers scattered in his old desk, as well as his sword with no wielder to it.  Rey’s hope and future, gone to the ash. Her image broken and scarred and might haunt her to the rest of her life.

Sorrowful, the place was. Rey covered her face and sobbed quietly but Ben can hear her. “I cannot show my face in the public again. I cannot walk to these streets.” Her eyes turned to him with such pleading and begging for mercy. “Please let me stay, here.”

Ben avoided her glances, but his heart aching for forgiveness and mercy. “Alas, I cannot. The Republic is no more, as I have surrendered its strong hold to the First Order. If you stay, I will be killed or worse signing a decree to overthrow the King.”

Rey stepped back, to distance herself from him as Ben continued. “Go, run towards Paris if you still can. I will allow myself to surrender to the First Order but not you. Find my uncle, and find the Resistance, if you still can.”

The resistance, that’s the word that triggered her memory. The same officer that let her go during the destruction of Bastille spoke the same thing. Why would she seek the resistance at all? “How can I? Paris is a large place.”

“Use your gifts, Rey. They will guide you to your path.” He makes his move, leaning closer towards his female companion. He placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping them before placing her into his arms. Rey fell to his arms and returned the hug before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The moment was interrupted by the banging of the door. “By the order of the First Order! Open this door!”

Ben pushed her to give her a head start. “Now go! Flee from Versailles and run towards Paris!”

Rey nodded and with her speed, she ran towards the back door, leaving Ben to sigh and walk towards the door. Seeing Rey out of the First Order’s eyes were his relief and comfort, his hands on the door handle opening the door.

A certain red headed man walked in with a dozen men in red, all with swords and rifles in their arsenal, walked inside with such power and demeanor in their own. Ben gave them a serious stare but kept his patience until the red head man walked forward. “Armitage Hux, the Head and the General of the First Order.”

He offered his hand towards the younger Solo, only for Ben to stare at it and declines it, which caused Hux to snicker. “Not a fan to formalities, eh?”

“What do you want Hux?” Ben snapped, with his patience drawing close. Hux smiled in return, with such cunning and manipulative. “You have now the Republic, and now let the Solo family in peace.”

“That’s not I want.” Hux replied with a hint of venom in his voice. “The Grandmaster wants it all.” With a wave of his hand, his men nodded and began to ransack the whole Estate. All of his father’s letters and books were piled in the floor and others were scattered.

Ben’s lips trembling from rage, watching all of his father’s work tore apart and burned right in front of him. His fists clutches but shaken. _Save it for the right time._ He reminded himself, but the sight was too bearable from the son who loved his father so much.  Plus he is not sure if  these people killed his father, not Rey.

“Now, Han Solo, the Grandmaster of the Republic is completely wiped out from the history records and from France. Now, France is ours to rule.” Hux victoriously spoke, in his pride and power. Ben only shook his head, and in Hux’s surprise, Ben snickered. A laugh stopped Hux in his tracks, not a normal laugh but a mocking laugh. “Are you mocking me?”

“Clearly, ruling France and wiping my Father away from you God forsaken plan was a good plan. But you are forgetting someone who still has power and proved difficult for you to overthrow.” Ben replied, smiling in his advantage. Hux stepped forward and kicked him in his gut and threw a punch on his face.

Ben stumbled but didn’t fall to his knees. “I would be very privilege to end that powerful leader of yours and before you know it, the First Order will annihilate everyone who gets in our way.”

The young Solo shook his head. “My mother begged to differ.”

Upon hearing those words, Hux laughed in disbelief. “You would think that a woman like your pathetic mother will bring an end to our rule and our plans. Your naïve thinking served you better Ben Solo. But you are very determined, maybe the Grandmaster will accept your working services.”

“Over my dead father’s name.” Ben growled back. Hux snickered.

“All we know is that we did not murdered you father. We just took the opportunity for him to be out of the picture. If the Grandmaster of First Order approves, he might give you a position in the Inner Circle.” Hux spoke smugly, as Ben glared and shook his head.

“Look Hux, if you want the Republic away from my grasps and your obstacles, you can have it but I will never force me to cooperate with the First Order. Just watch Armitage, and I can rebuild the Republic from ashes.” Ben stood his own ground, eyeing the shorter man in front of him with determination and without fear.

“Well then. When once proved uselessness is already one’s weakness.” Hux mocked but turned his head away from the younger Solo. He eyes his men who nodded and at unison, they sheathed their sword. “Good luck rebuilding your precious Republic from ashes.”

Bunch of men stood forward, their cutlasses ready to kill and to murder. Ben remained calm in his place, his icy glare targets Hux, his mouth quivered and formed into a smile. “I hope you know a tiny bit of information of what you are doing, eh?”

The red headed General remained silent, before turning his attention towards Ben. Hux’s men stood forward, with their intention to kill the lone man with nothing but his own self. Ben turned to Hux, his smug smile still on his face. “I suppose you thought of it?”

“I have.” Hux replied. “Kill away.”

A dozen gunshots rang from behind. A group of Marshalcy entered the building, disarming and startled Hux’s men. Ben stood his ground as few of the First Order’s men stumbled down from the gunshot. Hux growled and grabbed his own flintlock pistol from his men. “I will kill you and wipe your family line!”

“Not today _Mon ami_.” A man in blue army jacket stepped forward his flintlock pistol aiming for him. “Your men are dead, General Hugs, I suggest you surrender before I blow your nut sack of a face.”

Instead of backing, aimed the pistol on Ben but his eyes widen in element of surprise.

“Napoleon Bonaparte.” Hux growled at his name.

“That’s right, but my friends called me Poe Dameron. With thirty Marshalcy lining up around the estate, I suggest you should run and never come back.” He snapped as Hux scrambled to his feet and ran away, leaving his dead men in Solo’s feet.

Ben smiled at the appearance of his friend as Poe laughed at his victory. “Seems like I am always saving your arse.”

“Well I am an arse worth saving. Come here, my friend.” Ben laughed back, hugging his childhood friend with laughter. Poe returned the hug, then patted his shoulder before Ben punches Poe shoulder. “Napoleon Bonaparte? Really?”

Poe shrugged. “What? I need an alias when my time is right to seize the king.”

“Alias, eh?” Ben chuckled. “Anything else? The Bastille?”

“Well thank you for convincing me to blow that _merde_ into ruins. I should have blown it up in the first place. Thankfully, these townsfolk had the same mind as I. When you give people they want, they might give something in return.” Poe replied, with a mocking laugh in his voice.

“ _Mon Dieu._ Playing politics again?” Ben groaned back, his brow fell as his eyes turned into sadness. Poe noticed it first, but spoke no words as silence throughout the room consumes them. Finally, Ben sighs. “I sent Rey to Paris to seek the Resistance.”

“Funny that I did the same thing, before she jumped from a three hundred foot tall structure.” Poe replied, hands on his flintlock pistol, like he always does. The lone Marshalcy guard entered the room, his eyes on the floor and saluted Poe in his entrance. “Yes?”

“Sir, we apprehended one of the goons of the First Order. Injured but alive and well. Others are dead, except him.” Poe nodded in his comrade report, and turned to Ben.

Ben in return, shrugged at his friend, taking his steps and followed him towards his house’s hallways until a gasping man in the floor came into the view. He inflicted a gunshot in his shoulder, but nothing too deadly for this man to die.

Poe kneeled towards the man, with a smirk on his face. “I suppose you know why you are here, _Mon Ami_? Or maybe not, if you won’t start talking.”

The man coughed. “Go to hell.”

“Well just to let you know, I am a man with very short patience.” He stood up from the man, then glared him down from the floor. His voice turned cold as he began his interrogation. “Where will the First Order move its pawn or their next move?”

The man laughed, coughing in his bullet wound. “What do you expect? A confession? I thought, Napoleon Bonaparte was better than this.”

“Keep in mind that I have eyes and ears everywhere in Paris and in Versailles. One man not saying anything against their faction is nothing to me.” He threatens, as the man gulps hard in his lying state. Poe smugly smiled as he kneeled down again. “What are the First Order’s plans?”

The man sighed in defeat but his eyes strong in will. “They are moving to Paris, after the death of Solo. They wanted to build a stronger faction there.”

“If they do they have the power to overthrow the King. It will divide Paris apart into a revolution.” Ben concludes after hearing one’s confession. “My father was the powerful man in Versailles, that’s why they are so invested of giving their truce, but failed. Now with the Republic gone, the King of France is next.”

The man mocked. “See your companion had a brain, bigger than yours probabl-“ Poe fixed his flintlock gun towards the man’s head and pulled the trigger. The man’s head exploded into many pieces from the bullet’s impact as some of Poe’s men looked back in disgust.

The blood shattered on the floor with few blown bits of the man’s brain. Ben frowned at the sight and glared to Poe. “You don’t have to kill him.”

Poe glared back, with a serious face and eyes. “Let’s not waste our time to some pointless banter. Paris is the next location for the First Order to operate, we may gather our forces and go there.”

The younger Solo sighed, head shaking side wards with inner conflicts clouding his mind and heart. “Poe if I go to Paris, I’m a wanted man. Perhaps I should remain here, for time being.”

“We change your name. Then build the Republic in Paris to counter the First Order.”

Another week passed, prevailing a week of hiding in the shadows and away from prying eyes of human interaction. Rey managed to survive the unforgiving streets of Paris, as the Parisian people grew restless upon the arrival of a powerful faction called the First Order.

It’s her luck that she managed to live so far by doing five things altogether. _Pickpocket. Food. Buy liquor. Get drunk. Repeat._ But what else she can do? Paris is a large place and Rey had difficulty to find this small thing called the Resistance.

After drinking her third alcohol, which she founds convenient to ease her problems, since no one on earth even tried. She glanced at her now empty alcohol bottle then smashes it in the floor. Rooftops was her convenient hiding spot ever since her arrival.

Her eyes glued on the setting sun, the shadow of the growing building of Notre Dame illuminates the setting sun before turning dark. The young woman sighed, knowing that spending the night in the Paris streets is much more dangerous but still she couldn’t believe her misfortune. “Damn him.”

Truth be told, she partly blamed Ben for dragging her to Paris without any clue or directions what to do with her life. To find the Resistance was much harder task than she ever expected. She tried to ask few people in streets but only be treated by few eye rolls and sarcasm.

The setting sun completely disappeared from the sky, now the dark streets of Paris was much more difficult. She heard tales of murderers and thieves being spread all around the city, some of them struck at night. Another reason not to spend the night in the streets of Paris.

Few houses lit up their candles, even the Notre Dame. With the feeling of abandonment, she urged herself to find money and drink again. She dug around her pockets only to find her grandfather’s pocket watch still ticking on the exact date she found him dead.

The temptation swirled in her belly, urging herself to sell the pocket watch her grandfather gave her. _Probably I can steal it again like Unkar._ She reminded herself, but silently remembered that Han Solo won’t be calling off the Marshalcy again if she ever failed to steal it back.

Sadly her cravings on alcohol and desire to forget things all over again is so irresistible and planned to pickpocket someone she can find in the streets. But the people in the streets are getting fewer and fewer and the enough proof for her that pickpocket would be a bad idea.

Until a lone man walks beyond him, looking lost. A smile creeped her face, showing her chances to support her enough for an inn or maybe three bottles of whiskey. Stealthily, she stalked the walking man and tried not to escape her sight.

The man didn’t notice her from behind, which made her approach much quicker. The man continued its path towards an alleyway. The place was darker than the evening as the man opened his lamp and went inside.

Rey knew it was time for her to use her gift that she has been using for thievery. Focusing on that same energy of power through her veins, she closed her eyes feeling the energy flown to her eyes. The blue vision around her surroundings were visible, marking the man as blue.

With her vision helping her to traverse the alleyway without a sound as the man continued his path but eventually stopped like he was waiting for someone. Rey immediately creeped closer slowly towards the man until he was at her arms reach.

A bag of money was at his back pocket as she slowly trying her best to slip the money bag away from his pocket, slowly but surely. The man yawned freezing Rey from her tracks, her hands interacting from the man’s back pocket.

The man surely didn’t noticed as Rey continued her thievery, until the money bag slips away. Her excitement of the retrieved money blew her away, as her composure left her unfocused and attempting to regain her balance. The money bag was slipping from her fingertips, as her sweaty hands were shaking trying to hold it.

Too late, the money bag fell with a clink of coins. Rey froze at her tracks trying to think either to sprint first or grab the money and sprint later. The man turned at her direction, as Rey’s eyes widen in recognition as the man adjusts his lamp to see her better. “Rey?”

“Finn.” Her eyes remained in disbelief. “ _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici_? (What the hell are you doing here?)”

Finn raised his eyebrows seeing Rey looking closer like beggars and trying to steal his money. “Funny, I should have asked the same. You are stealing me.”

“Survival. I was kicked out of the Solo estate.” Rey explained sadly.

“So I’ve heard.” Finn replied smugly, but offered his hand towards Rey helping her to stand up. “Then the murder happened. Then the Bastille. What happened Rey?”

Rey couldn’t have the strength to tell him the truth but her mind urges her to do so, instead. Finn, in the dark, shook his head waiting patiently for her answers. “Remember that letter that your master sent you to deliver it to Monsieur Solo?”

“ _Oui._ That time when you almost lost a hand in a duel and we had to sneak during the signing of _Estates-General_?” Rey smiled at Finn’s words as Finn scratched his chin eying on the streets. “Why?”

Rey grew silent for few moments, trying to remember Han’s face the seconds before his death, Ben’s disappointment and her imprisonment at Bastille for 2 months. Her pain was much more for her to bear. Gathering her thoughts, in response. “That letter revealed that someone wanted to kill Monsieur Solo, if we could have delivered it early, he would still be alive.”

“Jesus.” Finn gasped.

“I’m sorry that I failed you, Finn.” Rey began to sob, but Finn already captured her in his arms pulled her for a comforting hug. He sighed at his friend from Versailles. ‘I’m really sorry.”

“Rey, you are my friend.” Finn sternly spoke, his tone serious for his friend. “I am sorry as well. Being alone in these streets are very hard for a lady like you. I work someplace nearby and after my business here I can take you there.”

“Where?” Rey asked.

“The place called the Café Theatre. The hideout of this secret faction called the Resistance.”

Upon hearing Finn’s words, Rey’s interest has already been raised. “Then take me there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For two months of studying and being busy of school activities I am very sorry for the delay. I am really trying to forget all of this until I read few chapter of this again and inspired me to write more. Probably I’ll stick towards the plan of posting new chapters every week. Btw, LucasFilm owned all the characters.


	7. Legend Never Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This a work of fiction and every events, places and people mentioned, written or even discussed are inspired from the real life events.

_Café Theatre, 1789_

The smell of pastries, coffee and leather entered her nostrils upon following Finn to the entrance of a Cafe. Even at night, the place was still crowded with men and women chatting and laughing in their drinks as well as the entertainer performing in the mini stage.

Candle lights and lanterns illuminated the whole place, giving light to its costumers enjoying everything the café has to offer. Rey left her mouth gaped, with Finn in tow behind her keeping his eyes on their surroundings. Rey's face flushed upon people's eyes fixed towards her and her indecent looks.

The sound of a man performing a poem of comedy for the costumers grew larger as the people inside the café laughed in unison for whatever funny reasons the performer needed. Rey cannot help but smile and laugh as well from the funny words the performer said upstage.

Finn whispered to a maid nearby and left. Few moments later, the maid returned with a clean outfit in her hands as Finn took it and gave it to Rey. "I think you might need these. I had a maid to fetch you these, sadly all of their spare outfits are for men."

Rey smirked at his friend. "I don't mind as well. I would rather have men clothes than being stuck in a corsage." Then left giving herself space for her to freshen up and change. Finn remained at his own place before turning at the server.

The barista scowled at his arrival, but gave him a glass of coffee and a piece of baguette. "How's the negotiation with a former British soldier?"

The younger man smirked from his question, sipping from his black coffee, taking his time to response. "Well he left the deal." The barista's eyes widen in surprise, clearly not taking the bad news from Finn's mouth. Finn took another sip of his coffee before speaking again. "Clearly the Café Theatre would be better off without an owner right?"

"Without an owner? Hah. You amused me kid." The barista laughed, his stomach bellowed and his teeth showing, slamming his hand against the table in hilarity. "But lately the Café was falling apart, supplies for coffee and pastries were running low and we were often smuggled."

"I see." Finn nodded, dipping his baguette into his coffee and taking a bite. "I suppose the Resistance have someone had in mind? Hell, they run this place but can't afford someone who is capable to run this place." He chewed slowly waiting for the barista to reply.

The audience applaud from the entertainer's performance with a loud chatter replacing. The barista sighed and rang his bell near the counter. The sound of the bell alerted the costumers into silence before he spoke. "Sorry folks but for some reasons, the Café need to close for tonight."

The sound of murmurs and complains of costumers filled Finn's ears. "Cassian, this is a bad idea."

Cassian, the barista, removed his apron hanging in his neck and wiped his hands with a cloth. "Listen kid, meeting with the Resistance is my excuse to find a decent someone to run for this shop. Hell, I can say that this place won't last tomorrow."

"You need an owner?" A voice rang from behind.  _Rey._  Finn thought to himself as Rey walked in dressed in blue navy coat, a brown undershirt tucked into her pants, a red scarf enclosed around her neck and a golden beige to top her brown shirt. Her top hat covers most of her hair, but mostly her hair was tucked into a bun.

"A person who knows to run this place." Cassian replied

Her eyes watched the people storming the exit but approached Finn. The younger man gave her space in barista's table, as Cassian wiped his head with a cloth. "This is Rey Kenobi, adopted daughter of Han Solo, an aristocrat."

Cassian smiled sadly, bowing in condolences. Rey tipped her hat in response. "I presumed you have better things to do than to close the café for an entire night?"

"That accent." Cassian sighed in amusement, his ears perked in interest hearing the woman speak. "I suppose you are British  _mademoiselle_? British people are very rare to be found in Paris."

Finn, in return rolled his eyes. "Look Cassian, why won't you stick to the point on why you are closing the café so damn early?" The remaining people already left, as two women began to wipe the tables and arranged few tables. "What's the point in all of this?"

Cassian sighed in defeat, raising his hands upwards before popping himself a drink and pours it in a glass. "Café Theatre was passed down from my family for at least 11 generations. My father entrusted me with this place for the Andor's legacy will be reserved in France. But I can't even hire a barista, that's the position I can fill."

Finn gave Rey a side ward glance, then smiled having an idea of his own. Rey rolled her eyes, adjusting her top hat on her head giving it a bit of adjustment on her hair. Cassian took another swig, as Finn took a last bite on his baguette. "I know someone who had the capability of running the whole café for you."

The older man perked his head, clearly in surprise. Finn gestured towards Rey who flushed in awkward shock and in consciousness. "Rey may have been adopted into the Solo estate, but she was trained by the Han Solo himself in running every course around the Solo estate."

"I did not-" Rey tried to intervene only to be nudged on her ribs, causing her to shut up as Finn proudly continued on his bizarre explanation.

Cassian raised his eye brows but his mouth quirked into a smile of amusement, nodding as if he understood whatever lies Finn was saying. "As I was saying, whenever Han Solo was out of town she was the one who ran the whole estate, its workers and even the horses."

 _That was Threepio._  Rey muttered silently under her breath but low enough for it to be inaudible.

Cassian's smiled widely as if he won a prize that is something big and magnificent. Finn cleared his throat, attempting to even impress Cassian further. "Hell, she even chased Monsieur Solo rooftop by rooftop just to deliver a certain letter."

Rey's aura turned dark from Finn's explanation. Deep in her heart, she knew that she failed to deliver that exact letter that would save his life and everything would be normal. She placed her palms on the table, waiting for Finn to finish.

"I see you have the capability of preventing this place to be ruins. I guess God did send you to me." Cassian finally sighed happily in relief. He stood up from his stool, happily whistled on his way. "I'll just get the papers for you to sign. As the real owner of this place, I consider you hired."

Rey and Finn stared at Cassian happily walked out of the place, but his whistling is still audible. The young woman glared at Finn, who couldn't help himself to smile and laugh. "Finn what have you done? I can't do this."

"I believe in you Rey." Finn replied.

"No that's not what I meant." Rey snapped, her disbelief still overtakes her. "You know I can't do things right. I can't even deliver a small letter, it's just I can't."

"Rey." Finn spoke sincerely, his voice a smooth as she would have expected. "Consider this as your second chance to be yourself. This is the only hideout of the Resistance and the cafe is their haven. You need this."

Rey sighed in defeat. "I guess I can do it."

The two waited for Cassian, with two other women on his side giving her a warm welcome, as Cassian laid a piece of paper in front of Rey with a feather smudged with ink, ready to be written. "When you sign this paper, I can send it towards the heralds. You, I, and these people around us serves as our witnesses."

Momentarily, Cassian slowly placed the paper closer to Rey's grasps. She stared at it without a blink in turn. This her own chance of new start after the years under Han Solo, she can be herself again. Nodding her head, grabbing the pen without hesitation and immediately signed her name on the piece of paper.

Upon doing so, Finn and Cassian along with the two women with them clapped in recognition. Rey shook Cassian's hands accepting the full responsibility of the future of the whole building. Finn immediately raised from his seat glancing at Rey, wanting her to follow him.

The two women, who introduced themselves as Paige and Rose, welcomed Rey with hugs and kisses with such delight seeing her finally agreeing to run the whole place. Cassian retreated happily away from the café and into his quarters, leaving the three women.

The silent night engulf the whole atmosphere of the café, the silence except the quiet talking and squeals from the girls made Finn to blink, exhaustion washed his veins almost having the thoughts of reporting back to the Resistance slipped off his mind.

Men heartily singing outside, probably drunk, reaches in Finn's eardrums, as he cringes from what he heard. In Rey's case, she had to admit, she never had a full conversation with women, since she never left Solo's side.

The whole thing about gossip, exchanging juicy stuffs, comparing their love lives and even sex lives channels from those two women as Rey couldn't help but to try her luck to adapt as the best she could. Paige is a mannered woman, as Rey took notice of it, her actions and mannerisms. If she would be an aristocrat she can be a respected lady.

Rose, on the other hand, is a bit childish but responsible younger sister to Paige. In fact she was exact opposite of Paige, except she was well mannered just like her older sister but Rose is much more open towards strangers rather than being secretive like Paige. She also noticed the matching necklace that the two wore around their neck. A gold antique wrapped around a leather string and it ran through near their chests.

"Finn told you that you literally chased a carriage. I have to say, that was very unwomanly but I liked it." Rose spoke after twenty tirelessly questions and answers on her disposal. The short girl smiled nonstop at her new co-worker for the café. "How did you manage to catch it?"

Paige scowled at her sister. "Rose! Let the other woman speak for herself."

Instead of scowling back at her sister, Rose smiled wider at her sister's direction before giving Rey some space to speak. "Well back when I was 19 years old two months ago, this nerf herder here almost exploded out of exhaustion giving the fact that he tried to out ran a damn carriage."

Finn's face turned beet red from Rey's burn, earning a side ward glances and giggles from the sisters.

"That's not true!" He spoke in retaliation but in a playful manner. "But sorry ladies, but I and Rey have an important matter to settle."

"Oh Finn, always brash and in a hurry aren't you?" Rose mockingly patted Finn's head. Rey snickered at the sight, and Paige rolled her eyes. But instantly Rey nodded and followed Finn towards another hallway.

With her own doubts and hesitations, Rey watched Finn scrambles around the bookshelves of the café until he pulled a book and reached something to its place.

A switch.

Finn pulled something and Rey flinched upon the  _clicking_ sound. The bookshelf slowly moved side wards revealing a secret entrance towards another dark alleyway, with stairs leading down below the ground. The dark catacombs was endearing enough for Finn to go inside. "Come on."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

"Trust me." Finn adamantly spoke before turning his own lantern. Upon stepping towards the stairs, Rey almost slipped herself, making her realize that this place is at least a century or more. Footsteps echo throughout the hallway upon stepping on the concrete floor.

They young woman cringed, seeing only darkness except Finn's lantern lit barely seeing where they are going. She walked closer to her companion, only because he had the only source of light to cross the whole corridor. "We are thirty feet below the ground, what should I expect."

"They are expecting you." Finn replied without a tone, his gaze sideward and his pace of walking is normal. "The whole Resistance and the Jedi Order. A certain young man sent a letter, telling them of your arrival."

"Not a surprise." Rey grumbled a little bit. She has to admit, she partly blamed Ben for bringing her into Paris and lived a beggar life for a week with nothing even money. She never really understood why Ben has to remain to Versailles, even a slightest. Finn stopped at the sight of a dead end.

Finn gave the lantern at Rey, which accepted as she watched him pushing a tile in a wall, making the wall to slide revealing another opening. This time, the whole room was lit with chandeliers and candles and everything was furnished. Finn gestured Rey to follow, and entered the room.

It was way beyond to be called a room. It's much larger, wider. Probably larger wider than the Solo's estate, not surprising for the amount of people around her talking and some were in a group looking like they were planning. "This is the Resistance?"

"Or what's left of it." A man from her right answered, which Rey looked at him with recognition and surprise. The man smiled, fidgeting his collar in his blue, marshalcy outfit. "I am surprised you survived the fall from the top of a 300 hundred feet prison."

"You let me escaped." Rey spoke, recognizing the man as the one who let her escaped the Bastille and preventing his comrades from shooting her on sight. "Why stop them?"

"Ben's a buddy of mine. Names Poe Dameron. But outside this hideout, I am known as Napoleone di Buonaparte." The man introduced himself offering his hand. Rey accepted his hand and shook it. "Poe Dameron is just my Resistance name."

"Napoleone di Buonaparte? You mean the commissioned second lieutenant in  _La Fere_ artillery regiment?" Rey asked the man. She had heard stories of the infamous soldier from his adopted father and few other heralds across the streets. "It thought you were at Auxonne?"

Poe laughed from the kind words of a woman. "Ha. I left after hearing the Revolution was getting bigger and bigger. Took my time in Versailles until the murder of Han Solo, I brought my condolences."

"Where's Ben?" Rey couldn't help but to ask the man. "You said you were his friend, where is he now?"

"Classified." Poe sadly replied, shaking his head. "Ben asked me not to tell wherever he was. If I did, then his life would be in line. Excuse me."

She watched the man left walking towards the exit. She spotted Finn talking at a woman, Maz, sitting on chair with a paper on her hands. Murmurs and whispers around the members of the Resistance who couldn't help but to watch her.

"She's Kenobi's daughter."

"I fought with his father before in the 7 Years War."

"So was her mother."

"I've heard of the murder of the great Obi Wan Kenobi."

"What a tragedy."

Maz spotted her immediately and stood up from her seat and approached her. With Rey towering above her, she wrapped her in a hug. "You are here."

"I don't have a choice." Rey replied but she was happy seeing the old woman again after the prison breakout from Bastille. Maz nodded and grabbed her hands as she walked towards the large council room with a round table.

Hey eyes scrambles from Maz's hands towards the people on the table who were talking, some were arguing and others are planning. Maz then cleared her throat grabbing their attention. Then, 8 pairs of eyes gaze at her direction.

The council room was silent, not long before the man with a scruffy beard and a greying golden hair stood up from his seat. "Well, well. The granddaughter of the great Obi Wan Kenobi is here."

Upon his words the other council members, they stood up having the respect and the recognition of the only heir of the Kenobi clan. Few Resistance members bowed their head in respect, at Rey's dismay. In silence, the bearded man continued his speech. "These are the members of the Council. I am Luke Skywalker, the Master of the Jedi Order and the last living member."

"Lando Calrisian, head of Resistance Missions." A dark skinned man stood and replied.

"Mon Mothma." A woman dressed in white robes spoke. "Head of the Resistance relations and finances."

"Admiral Ackbar." A bloated man spoke in turn. "Head of the weapons and artillery."

"I assume you find your own reason why are you here?" Luke sternly spoke, his eyes scanning on Rey with observation and striking glances. Few murmurs from the crowd ensures her ears, but she felt ashamed of something.

"I am tired of running away from my failures." Rey sadly spoke, but her voice was bold and straight. "Monsieur Han Solo. My father, and mother. My Grandfather. I want to be a Jedi."

Upon hearing those words, murmurs and whispers stroke the whole council meeting as Luke turned towards his council members. "The Jedi Order was a failure, the Resistance was generous enough to place me in council and I will never train another generation of Jedi."

"Luke, what the hell are talking about?" Lando stood and spoke, clearly disagreeing from every word Luke spoke. Few other members of the Resistance nodded in agreement. "You said it yourself that one Jedi cannot face the First Order. Now this is your chance."

"Isn't she the Granddaughter of Obi Wan Kenobi? Obi Wan would have approved her request immediately if he was here." Mon Mothma spoke, agreeing with Lando argument. Ackbar remained seated with a puff and a sigh.

"I am not him!" Luke snapped.

To Rey's surprise, Maz stepped forward clearing her throat again. "Luke, she has the Force. Her Grandfather's gift was passed upon her bloodline. You cannot go this thing to waste."

Ackbar puffed. "She bears the memory of Han. I bet that she can help us relocate her, to find the General again. Honor Han's and Kenobi's memory."

"Hell yeah." Lando added, his smug smirk visible through his lips, his hands twirling in his moustache. "She is different than Ben, she will not fail you. Ever."

Being outnumbered from 3 to 1, Luke can only sigh from frustration and defeat as he knew he cannot debate even further even if he wanted to. But Mon Mothma was right, Obi Wan would have done the same, to continue her grandfather's work from unfinished to finished. "Fine. If you desire to be a Jedi and to follow your grandfather's footsteps, come with me."

Rey nodded in return, as Luke tiredly walked away from the council room with Rey in tow behind him. Out in discreet, Luke opened a door and waited for Rey to step inside. The room was furnished like the outside, but with smaller space and covered with books and a golden goblet in the middle. "The Force has spoken to me, if you summon it you will see things that a normal being cannot."

Following his instructions, Rey closed her eyes again, focusing on the same power that runs through her veins. She felt it flown through her veins and straight to her eyes, as her Force sight ability activates her own sight. The blue shade of color invaded her eyes, except with white highlighted writings on the wall.

She looked around, reading every writings she can read all around the room. Luke watched her reading a writing that a Jedi named Ashoka Tano has written. Then he listened towards her next writings from a Jedi named Yoda.

But then stopped when she stared on a certain writing on the wall, in which her eyes shook in surprise. Ben's handwriting and his own phrase in the ways of a Jedi. "Let the past die. Kill it if you had to." Luke glanced her side wards and as if he was stabbed in the heart. But instantly grabbed the golden goblet and handed it towards Rey.

"If you wanted to travel the Jedi path, then drink this cup." Rey hesitantly took the goblet and placed it upon her lips. The liquid went through her mouth and slid into her throat, as the bitter taste entered her senses but with much more effects.

Rey found herself hyperventilate, Luke was disappearing from her sight as if her eyesight was taking her somewhere she cannot tell or recognize. Everything around her was blurry and distorted until something caught her eye.

A figure. Walking slowly.

"Rey." The voice spoke. Rey remained on her tracks. The voice in which she longed to hear again for the past 13 years is audible again, as she began to run towards the figure no other than her grandfather. Upon nearing the figure, another figure emerged from the darkness and stabbed her grandfather in the back.

"Grandfather!" Rey called out, her tears stinging her eyes as she continued in pursuit of the dying figure of her grandfather only to dissolve into ashes away from her prying eyes. The figure that killed her grandfather stood few meters away from her and began to run away.

Her eyesight grew blurry as her head began to spin all around her and brought her towards a much more familiar place. By the looks of the floor, she can already tell where she was.  _The Palace of Versailles._

"Are you alright  _monsieur_? Have you drank too much of King's Champagne?"

Her realization kicks her head upon hearing those words sounded in her head, as she saw the figure of Han Solo drinking in a glass before another figure in black sneaked from behind. Rey tried to battle against time trying to stop everything before something will happen. "Monsieur Solo! Look out!"

Han didn't flinch or acted that he heard anything. Instead the figure successfully stabbed Han from behind and killed him in seconds lying on the same spot where she saw him two months ago. Her eyesight kick in spotting a dagger on the floor as she picks it up and advances towards the figure.

The figure didn't notice her charging towards the battle, as Rey took the opportunity to drive the dagger into the figure's chest as he groans in pain, coughing up blood in his lips. The figure fell to the ground, with Rey noticing his mask and took it off revealing the face of the figure.

Ben. Lying in ground with a dagger wound in his heart.

Rey sank to her knees, but she felt no regret of killing anyone. Her world spins again and returned to the normal world as Luke's figure came into the picture, standing in front of her. "Few who tried to drink this cup died in attempt to break free from their past, only to be destroyed by their anger. You survived with such spark and compassion, the spirit of the Jedi is with you."

"These are the words spoken by our Jedi Ancestors, these very words we are meant to follow." Luke opened a book, within it was the tenants of the Jedi that he have been following ever since he was young.

"Stay away from the flesh of the innocent."

"Never succumb towards hate. Have compassion over weakness. Love over power. Life over death."

"Bring balance over the world, not to bring terror and fear."

"Never compromise the Order and its associates."

Luke closed the book, his steady eyes focused on Rey his spirit uplifted and with power. "Follow them and be uplifted. Break them at your peril. Rise, Padawan."

On cue, Rey stood up from her knees as Luke took a metal knife handle and placed it on Rey's hands. Rey took her time to scan towards the object and noticed a button engraved inside, and slowly pushed it. The 6 inch blade sprang from the inside of the knife handle. "This is your Grandfather's trusted weapon when he was young. The spirit of a hunter flows though him and through you. You will work on the shadows and in darkness."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement of his new Padawan and student coming from the ashes of her own pasts. "Rey Kenobi is dead. Tonight she was reborn, for the greater purpose of serving the greater good as a Novice of the Jedi Order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll cut it from here. In all honesty, I had difficulty in researching few events and people concerning the French Revolution. Why did I made Poe Dameron as Napoleon Bonaparte? Well Napoleon Bonaparte played a big role in the original story (Assassin's Creed: Unity) and I have no character space for Poe to fit in and I wanted Poe to be a bigger key role. That's why I made him as Napoleon Bonaparte.
> 
> The other person to be incarnated with a real character would be Armitage Hux. I figured out that he really fits to be Maximilian Robespierre, like really.
> 
> Thoughts of making Hux as Robespierre like character?
> 
> Ps. I have to apologize for my historical inaccuracies from the previous chapters.


End file.
